The Secret Soldier
by Saikyou
Summary: A mysterious new gundam appears to the aid of the g-boys. An online friend of Duo's comes to meet him. The new girl in school has a strange split personality. Just what is going on?
1. Painful Meetings

The Secret Soldier

Chapter One: Painful meetings

By: Saikyou

AN –

Hey everyone, I'm re-writing my fanfic 'What was meant to be…', so hold on tight and be ready for anything!

Disclaimer: I don't own the g-boys or anything else in Gundam Wing. I only own any of the made-up characters.

~*~*~

"Sally, who is that?" one of the soldiers next to Sally Po asked her quickly as she turned to see what the slight commotion was about. A truck with a rather large amount of cargo had just stopped near the barrier of the entrance of the camp and the driver got out.

The teenaged driver slowly strolled down along the dirt path heading into the camp. Hands in their black jean pockets, they were wearing a dark purple tank top and a plain black vest, a pair of black shades hid their eyes. For foot-wear, they wore plain black sneakers.

"It couldn't be…" Sally spoke slowly as she took the clipboard that lay on a container near her and quickly walked off towards the newcomer who had been halted by some soldiers.

"Back down…" were the two words the unknown person kept saying to the men.

"Look sweetheart, we ain't letting a chick get in here without some ID, so why don't you move that body of yours around and head back from where 'ya came from?" one of the men spoke as the teen just continued to move forwards.

"Oi, he said stop." another guy said as he grabbed the teen's right wrist.

Like a flash the situation had been changed, she had the man on his knees with his arm twisted behind his back in a painful position.

"I told you to back down…" she growled out quietly with clenched teeth. Guns were now all aimed at her and all were ready to fire.

"Well, I never imagined seeing you again." a female voice chuckled from behind the wall of men which soon parted, revealing Sally standing there. The teen with the shades on looked up, and a smirk appeared on her lips.

"This is some damn welcome party, I must admit." the spiky purple haired teen chuckled softly as she released the guys' arm. "Seriously Sally, you really outdid yourself this time. I mean, I got the guns and all!" Po just laughed and shook her head.

"Lower your weapons, that's no way to treat Miss. Marisha-Ten, is it?" the blue eyed woman spoke as the guns were lowered. "One of you bring that truck in, get that man to the sick bay, and Miss. Marisha-ten, you come with me." Sally said with a nod as the two females quickly walked away together.

~*~

_"I'll have you enrolled in the school in the __Sanq__Kingdom__; I have a feeling that it would be best if you stuck around there." Sally spoke slowly as she helped load the truck into a cargo ship. _

_"Is there anyone of importance in that school that I should keep a watchful eye on?" __Miss.__ Marisha-Ten asked calmly as she punched a few things into the ships computer._

_"Actually, there is, __Miss.__ Relena Peacecraft is the current owner of the school and there is a possibility that she will be targeted by Oz." the older woman said as she wiped her brow with her sleeve. "There, you're all ready to go."_

_"I see. Sally, have me enrolled into that school by the time I get there, I'll want a dorm as well, also, please see to it that I get a computer system in my dorm." Nodding, she headed towards the door to the cockpit._

_"Of course, I'll charge this to your account." __Po__ said the last words as she left the cargo hold of the ship._

"Good morning Miss. Marisha-Ten, please, have a seat." the dirty blond haired female said politely as the teen took her seat in a chair opposite her desk. "I received a message from your mother a few days ago asking to enrol you into my school…" Relena said with a slight nod.

"That is correct, Miss. Relena." she sat with a strait back and her hands on her lap.

"Now, everything seems to be fine, except for one small problem. You see Miss. Rose, it is against our school rules to have an un-natural hair colour as yours, and so I am going to ask that you change it before your classes' start." the Peacecraft pointed out as Rose bit her lip.

"Miss. Relena, I guess my mother forgot to tell you, but I was staying over at the orphanage in my area because I was helping out, and some of the children thought it would be funny to put purple hair dye into my conditioner, so they did and I've tried to get it out. The only way left would be to bleach my hair, but I would prefer not to, so I am going to let it fade naturally." the purple haired teen said with a slight smile and nodded. 

Relena sighed lightly as she looked over the papers on the girl in front of her. Everything seemed to be fine, except the fact that her hair was purple. Her record was perfect, she was an excellent student, she had good grades and she was active in many sports.

What she had told her seemed to be true as well; this left her with only one option.

"Well Miss. Rose Marisha-Ten, I would like to welcome you to my school, you will need to give me your measurements so I will be able to get you a uniform as quickly as possible. But for clothing in school, I request you wear something respectable."

"Of course Miss. Relena, I wouldn't have anything else, good day." Bowing to Relena rather quickly, the purple haired teen made her way out of the office, rolling her eyes as she closed the door.

Walking down the hall rather quickly, she lost herself in her own thoughts but was quickly knocked out of them as she turned the corner and walked into some and fell to the ground.

"Itai…" Rose muttered slowly as she held her head in slight pain.

"Oh hey, sorry lady, I didn't see you there." a cheerful voice seemed to chuckle as she got up off the ground.

"You ungrateful, annoying jerk."

"Hey! No need to start calling names, I said I was sorry!" the brunette seemed to be offended.

"Well, sorry doesn't always cut it buster," her purple-blue eyes glared at him. "You should watch where you're going." Turning on heal, she walked around him and headed down the hall.

"Whatever." the purple eyed male shrugged, putting his hands into his pockets he headed to Relena's office and entered, ignoring the fact he was told not to.

"Excuse me, but it's rather rude to barge into my office and then slam the door." Relena spoke quickly in a slightly annoyed tone as she wrote something on some paper.

"Yeah well, a person like me just doesn't have very many manners." The owner of the school looked up and smiled slightly.

"Duo, forgive me for bursting out like that, it's just I have to get a new students papers ready," she sighed slightly. "Now, what can I help you with?"

"Actually, I'm looking for Heero…" he was cut off.

"Heero?"

"Yeah and I was wondering if you had seen him." Duo finished as he put his hands down onto the back of the chair in front of the desk.

"I'm sorry Duo, I haven't seen him, but what are you looking for him for?" Relena asked as she placed her pen down.

"I have some mission with him, blah blah blah, I need to find out what we have to do on the mission seeing as he never told me." the brunette waved his hand in the air slightly as he stood up properly. The oscor minor wiener song was suddenly heard playing and silence filled the room.

"Oh, my cell." Duo finally said as he grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and answered. "Shinigami at your service, what can I do for you?"

_"Meet me at Relena's office right now."_

"Sure thing Heero." The door opened as Heero walked in, Duo waved. Followed by Quatre, he waved again. Who was followed by Trowa, and again. Who was followed by Wufei. Duo didn't wave to Wufei.

"Amazing, you're not going to be late for once Maxwell." Wufei smirked as Duo act offended.

"I'm never late."

"Duo I'm sorry to say, but Wufei is right, you always seem to be late." Quatre chuckled slightly as he smiled.

"Not you to Quatre! Trowa, don't say you agree!"

"…" Trowa just nodded silently as he crossed his arms and lent against the wall.

"Duo, shutup." was the only thing that was heard from Heero as the American slouched down in a chair.

"What is it with everyone today? Everyone is against me. First it was the chick in the hall and now all of you guys…" Duo grumbled as he held a hand over his eyes and shook his head slightly.

"Now gentlemen, what can I help you with? It's rather rare that you would all come to my office together." Relena said from where she sat.

"Miss. Relena, we have a request," the blond said as he stepped forwards. "We would like your permission to enrol the five of us into your school."

"What? There's no way that I'm joining this school." the braided brunette protested, but was ignored.

"I don't see why that may cause a problem. I'll gladly help you boys." she spoke with a smile. "I'll have some rooms prepared for you. We just had a dorm refurnished and is mostly empty so I'll have you five placed in the best rooms." pausing, she picked her pen back up. "Now if you would excuse me, I have to get back to work," she glanced at her clock. "Good afternoon gentle men."

~*~

"A reminder to myself, thank Sally for the computer." Rose chuckled slightly as she turned her new computer on. "I should go check for exits and the fastest way out of the building and to transport." grabbing a sweater, she put it on over her tank top and left her room. Walking around the dorm, she began to make mental notes.

"Okay, so there's a fire exit, but because I'm on the second floor any one of the windows facing the parking lot is good…" her voice trailed off when she heard a shout of surprise.

"You!" Duo shouted as she looked over at him and just blinked.

"Do I know you?" Rose asked. She truthfully didn't recognize him.

"Don't play dumb." the brunette headed towards her, staring at her. "You owe me an apology." he grabbed her shoulder when she started to back away.

"Maxwell, what are you doing?" Wufei's voice was heard from the end of the hall. The Chinese male stood leaning against the door frame of his new room.

"What does it look like?" the purple eyed male replied in annoyance.

"Like you're attacking her."

"Why's everyone shouting?" Quatre asked as he exited his room and looked at the scene. A calm Wufei leaning against the door frame of his room with his arms crossed, alright, that was normal.

Duo with his arm holding someone's shoulder, it seemed that he and Wufei were debating something. 

And finally, the person who Duo was holding was… A female who had a bruise on her forehead that looked fairly new.

"Duo, you hurt her!" the blond exclaimed as he quickly walked over to where his comrade stood.

"But I… She…" his grip released on her shoulder.

"Hn." Heero was now watching the scene after being disturbed from his work.

"Are you alright Miss?" Quatre asked Rose as she just stood there, frozen on the spot.

"I… Have to go." she spoke slowly while backing up and then dashed off.

She was about to turn the corner when she ran into someone again, but this time this person caught her arm before she fell.

"Sorry." she said with a quick bow before dashing off again. Trowa just stood there slightly confused.

"What just happened here?" Trowa asked calmly as he walked down the hall to the other guys. Duo just walked back to his room, hands in pockets and head lowered.

Wufei calmly pushed up from the door frame and entered his room, closing his door behind him while Duo slammed his door.

Heero had disappeared back into his room after Trowa had arrived, thus leaving Quatre to explain.

"We basically found Duo harassing that young lady that walked into you a few moments ago." the blond simply explained with a slight nod as they walked to their rooms. Trowa nodded and they went their separate ways.

~*~

"What the hell just happened?" Rose muttered to herself as she sat down on her computer chair while rotating the shoulder Duo had grabbed. "Damn, that guy had a strong grip…"

The computer beeped as a screen popped, a smirk appeared on her lips as she realised what it was.

"Looks like I got my reply from Shinigami." Laughing slightly, she began to read the e-mail.

_Hey Kiyoi,_

_Sorry I haven't been able to reply for a while, I've been busy lately with work and stuff. And about your question, according to the news, the last thing the gundams did was destroy another Oz base._

_I've noticed that you're been asking me a lot of stuff about the Gundams lately, but even if you are in a colony, you still should know what's going on down here on earth. _

_Ah well, I've had a bad day. My friends are all against me and I've been enrolled back into school. Life is a bitch I tell you…_

_Shinigami._

"Hm, he might be catching on to what I'm doing…" she paused for a moment. "Nah." her head shook as she clicked the 'reply' button and began to type.

_Yo Shini,_

_Man, your life sounds like shit right now. And don't worry about your friends; if they are really true friends everything should be fine. But if not, you can always come and visit me like you said you would someday. ^_^_

_By the way, about the gundams, the reason why I ask is because I don't have a TV in my apartment and if you don't remember, I use the internet at the Internet Café where I live._

_If it would make you feel any better, I got put into school today as well and met a bunch of guys who live in my dorm. One of them hurt me; I guess he mistook me for someone else because I didn't know who he was. But the rest of his friends were nice, I suppose he really didn't mean to hurt me or anything, but what's in the past, is in the past._

_Kiyoi._

"Wow. That sounds like crap as well…" Duo chuckled slowly after reading the e-mail from his online friend. "Well, if I got a response that quickly, it means she's online…"

_Kiyoi, _

_That sounds crappy as well. Why not come down to earth and we'll go do something together. I'll introduce you to my friends, I'm sure they would like you. Well, then again, Wu-man doesn't like very many people; Mr. T doesn't talk that much. Q is really nice but is too concerned about un-important things and He-man, the lord of anti-socialness._

_I'm sure you'll get along with them well!_

_Shinigami._

"Heh, he doesn't know I'm on earth already, I'll need some time off."

_Sure Shini,_

_I'm actually coming down to earth in a few days and I'll be in the __Sanq__Kingdom__ for a while._

_I have some work to do, so don't reply to this e-mail until tomorrow._

_Bye bye,_

_Kiyoi._

"Now, to get to some real work." Rose said as she closed her e-mails and began to open documents of information. "First things first, where were the gundams last sighted?" she began to rapidly type things into the computer. "Hm. Another mental note. Thank Oz for making it so easy to hack into their files…"

~*~*~

AN

Well people, that's the first re-written chapter of my Gundam Wing fic. If you actually want to see the difference, go check out 'What was meant to be', that's the original story of this one.

I'll say this to warn you, that fiction sucks. This is coming from the author of it. After reading it over, I realised I hated it and decided to re-write it.

Another thing, the e-mails. If you to understand that, go read how much I have written in 'A Tale of a Dark Angel' because that will explain in.

See y'all later!


	2. Let the games begin

The Secret Soldier

Chapter Two: Let the games begin…

By: Saikyou

AN

Here it is! Chapter two of my re-written gundam wing fanfiction. I hope you all are liking it so far, seeing as stupid Microsoft Word made me re-type this chapter after is screwed up.

Anyway, I'm sure you don't want to hear me blabbing on about my nonsense.

Disclaimer: I don't own the G-boys, G-girls or the Gundams. The only way I would own a gundam was if I made it.

~*~*~

"Now, to get to some real work." Rose said as she closed her e-mails and began to open documents of information. "First things first, where were the gundams last sighted?" she began to rapidly type things into the computer. "Hm. Another mental note. Thank Oz for making it so easy to hack into their files…"

~*~

Today was just turning out to be one of those bad days.

The evening before, the guys had gone to one of the other dorms to borrow some school uniforms from their soon to be fellow students. Of course, Heero didn't need to go, seeing as he already had a uniform from his past enrolment.

Duo insisted to have a uniform that was too large for him for two reasons. One, it was comfier this way, and two, he was being forced to stay in the hell hole and should be allowed to dress how he wanted.

And the fun had just started.

"Maxwell, would you hurry up, you're going to make us late." Wufei said in an annoyed tone. He was probably as pleased as Duo was when he saw the uniforms and shared the same thoughts about attending this school. It seemed pointless; he could spend his time better meditating. It also didn't help that it was the onna's school.

"Calm down dear Wufei, according to my watch, it is Friday 13th, 1:13 pm. We have plenty of time!" Duo joked; he knew of course that his watch had been broken on that exact date and time. 

"Don't worry guys, I'm sure if we're a few minutes late the teacher won't mind, we'll just say that we got lost." Quatre tried to reassure his friends. It was technically true. They hadn't known that their class was in the main building and were searching for it in the side building until a teacher who was getting to his class was kind enough to tell them where they had to go.

"Quatre's right, our class room is supposed to be that one right there." Heero spoke as he motioned to the door that was coming up on their right.

"Well, it looks like we enter hell once we go through that door. We'll be stuck in a lecture for an hour and then another two later this afternoon." the braided brunette said as he put his hands behind his head. "Oh joy." his words were over flowing with sarcasm.

"Let's go in." Trowa finally spoke as he opened the door and entered, followed by the other four.

"Oh yes! Here are our five new students." the teacher said as she saw the five males enter the class room and walk over towards her.

"Good morning Miss, we're sorry we're late but we got lost." Quatre told her truthfully as she nodded.

"That's very understandable." she nodded. "The first of our new students are Chang Wufei." Wufei just glared at the class. "Now then, we have Duo Maxwell," Duo gave the class a quick wave. "Heero Yuy,"

"Hn." Heero nodded.

"Next is Quatre Winner."

"It's nice to meet you everyone." the blond spoke kindly.

"And finally Trowa Barton." Trowa slowly nodded to the class, there was no need to talk. "Now boys, would you please take a seat, may I suggest you sit together maybe." the guys didn't disagree and headed to the back of the lecture room where they sat down.

Duo was sitting in the back row with Trowa, rocking his chair slowly backwards and forwards. White Quatre, Heero and Wufei (who both refused to sit next to Duo during any classes) sat in the row in front of Duo and Trowa.

"Now, let us pick up from where we left off before our new students entered." She returned to where she had been standing with her book. "We were talking about AC 175, the assassination of Heero Yuy, a man of great importance in our history." a few of the students who had been paying attention in the introductions glanced back at Heero, whispering to their friends.

Heero seemed to ignore them, maybe it was because of the fact that he looked like he was asleep, his arms were crossed, his eyes were closed and his breathing was steady.

"Let's see, let me ask one of our new students to tell us what they know about Heero Yuy. Let's see…" she paused for a moment. "How about you tell us what you know, Duo." the purple-eyed male froze.

"AC 165, the Colony Issues Council elected Heero Yuy as its representative, Yuy essentially became the leader of the colonies. Yuy also advocated the principles of non-violence and demilitarization.

AC 170, Heero Yuy gained supporters in the colonies and some in Earths Nations.

AC 173, the colonies, under Yuy's leadership, declare themselves demilitarized and autonomous. The Romefeller Foundation begin mobile suit development, they become annoyed at the colonies' independence and prepare for military action.

AC 174, Yuy toured Earth's nations, getting more support with the Declaration of Demilitarization.

AC 175, Heero Yuy was assassinated, the assassin was never caught. After his death, the colonies fall apart from each other." All eyes were now staring at the new figure at the door; they had been the one who had spoken all that had been heard.

"And who might you be?" the teacher asked as the female smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I quietly slipped in not wanting to disturb your class." she bowed to the teacher. "I'm one of the new students here."

"Ah yes, Miss. Marisha-Ten," Rose smiled. "May I ask where your uniform is?" this was one of the many reasons most people were still staring at her. 

Rose was wearing a black pant suit which looked very Chinese due to the fact of the top which was long and seemed like it could be a sleeveless over-coat. She wore a pair of high-heeled shoes that matched the outfit.

"Oh, I haven't received my uniform yet, seeing as I just arrived yesterday morning, though Miss. Relena has sent out an order for a uniform for me, but in the meantime, I was told to wear something like a suit, and because I haven't been able to go shopping yet, I only have this to wear." the purple haired teen nodded, a smile still on her face.

"I see, I'll forgive you for being late because of that wonderful answer you gave the class, now go take a seat please."

"Yes Ma'am." Rose nodded as she headed up to the back of the room where she took a seat a couple seats down from Duo.

"Hey, she asked me to answer." Duo said in a whisper to her, expecting a polite answer.

"You froze, if I hadn't stepped in, you would have been at loss." the purple haired teen said calmly as she watched the teacher talk to the class. "Let's put it in a way you can understand, if you were in battle and suddenly froze,"

"Which I wouldn't." he muttered.

"You would have been killed unless I stepped in and saved you, understood?"

"Yeah yeah…" the brunette spoke under his breath as he began to rock his chair back and forth once again.

~*~

"Finally free!" Duo said in a cheerful voice as he escaped the classroom, leaving his friends behind. "Damn I'm hungry."

"Then just go to the cafeteria." a calm voice spoke from behind him and he glanced to see who it was. Of course, who else could it have been, his favourite person on earth. Miss. Marisha-Ten. "And if you were wondering where the cafeteria is, follow me, I'm going there to get something to drink."

Duo really didn't have a choice; she was offering to take him to the place he wanted to go.

"Alright, lead the way." the male held out his hands, motioning her to go in front.

To his surprise, the cafeteria wasn't actually that far away.

Just down the corridor, turn left, up the stairs, go right, follow the corridor, take a right soon followed by a left, then you go up some more stairs until you reach the top floor, go down the hallway, turn right and there's the entrance to the cafeteria.

Where you wound up was pretty close to where his class had just been held. He should have known that to get some place so simple and to be so difficult.

"So let us see…" Duo spoke slowly to himself as his eyes scanned over the food he could get. "Is that pizza my eyes can see?" his feet carried him towards.

A few minutes later…

"Heh heh, free food is always the best food I say." the brunette laughed to himself as he sat down and began to devour his pepperoni pizza. 

Placing his hands down onto the table, fingers spread, he had just chugged a coke down thus he belched slightly and smiled. But, the smile was soon wiped off his face when a knife suddenly skimmed past his face and dug into the wall beside him.

The cafeteria fell silent.

People were looking at Duo, who was now frozen in his spot, and the thrower of the weapon, who was standing up and getting ready to leave.

"You should mind your manners in the presence of a lady; I might not be as forgiving next time. Excuse me." she spoke the last two words to the people at her table.

Who else could it be? None other than Miss. Marisha-Ten herself. Why did that girl insist on bugging him?

"I don't see any ladies here, only some teen-aged girls and boys, myself and _it_." the braided brunette replied as he stood up as well, staring at Miss. Marisha-Ten.

"I'll take a guess that you are referring to me as an 'it', no?"

"Hell yes. I mean, seriously, what tomboy chic has spiky hair like a guy and acts tough like a guy. For all I know, you could be a guy pretending to be a girl!" he had a smug look on his face. That would surely get to her, no one got away with threatening him. Well, no one but Heero because he couldn't annoy the guy or he really would end up dead.

His smugness grew when he didn't receive an answer in thirty seconds, her head was hung slightly and the people around her had backed off. Her head raised and she was glaring at him. One of those glares that said 'You're going to pay', he gulped slightly.

"Do you want to find out?" her voice was monotone, he didn't act right away, but after his brain processed what had been said, his face went red and he became lost for words. 

Most of the younger students had blushed slightly while the older, more mature students just stood there in shock. The girls who had been sitting at the table with Rose were all smiling slightly.

"Good afternoon, _sir_." Rose spat as she turned on heal and headed to the exit, the sound of her shoes against the floor echoing in the large room. As she reached the door, she spoke,

"Let the games begin, Maxwell." and was then gone.

~*~

"I hate that woman." Duo muttered slowly as he walked with his hands in his pockets at the back of the pack of his friends.

"Look at it this way Maxwell, you're more popular," Duo glared at him. "And she challenged you willingly, but it seems that she might be able to be the 'great shinigami'." Wufei entered his room swiftly before Duo could reply to his comment.

The teen just grumbled and went into his room and got changed in an instant. He had left his computer on from the other night, moving the mouse, the screen loaded and there was an e-mail waiting for him. Actually, two.

_"Dear Shini,_

_I'll be arriving in the __Sanq__Kingdom__ mid-morning tomorrow. I landed on Earth earlier this afternoon, so I'm travelling to get there right now. Because you don't have any classes in the afternoon tomorrow, why don't we meet up at your school?_

_To recognize me, I'll be wearing a long dark purple skirt and a lilac strap top._

_I'll guess that you'll be wearing black, right?_

_Kiyoi."_

"Now this is the first good news I've heard all day!" Duo smiled as he got ready to reply to a person he could actually call a lady.

_"To my dearest Kiyoi,_

_You know me too well! ^_^;_

_I forgot to mention in my last e-mail that if I ever met the guy that hurt you, I would beat the man up. A guy shouldn't hurt a woman, even if they are you. J/K, J/K._

_Just for you, I'll wear something different from my normal clothing. A pair of long black shorts, a white t-shirt and a black shirt to go over top. See! I do were something besides black! Even though it's my favourite colour, I do like other colours._

_Shinigami._

_P.S – I'm going to need your help to think up a prank to play a person in my school, so be prepared with ideas."_

They had been in contact of each other since they were younger, they had met by Duo hacking into one of G's computers and finding an e-mail that was somewhat similar to his own. 

So, being curious as he was and is, Duo sent an e-mail to the person, and got a reply to his surprise a few minutes after he sent it. So technically, if he hadn't hacked into G's computer, he would have never met Kiyoi.

Speak of the devil. The other e-mail was from G himself, why was Duo not surprised?

_"Duo,_

_I have a job for you tomorrow evening. There seems to be a large group of Oz personal meeting in an area not to far from where you are positioned._

_You cannot decline this job, this is an order. Tell any of the other pilots that you want to go with you. But do not have a party that exceeds three.  You may of course go on your own, something will be watching you back, may it be human or your shinigami, you should be careful._

_G."_

Wow. That man always got strait to the point. But who did he think he was, ordering him and his buddy around to do his dirty work. Then again, he was the one he gave him his buddy, but that wasn't the point.

Though, it once again seemed as if he once again was to become Shinigami, he had to admit, it was better that 'mass murderer'.  Ah well, there was no point in complaining, it was bound to happen sooner or later. Oh look, mail.

_"Thanks Shinigami._

_I guess I should feel honoured that you're actually wearing different clothing. Also, it's a well known fact that black and white aren't colours, they're actually shades. But I'll let it slide, seeing as most people don't care about that stuff._

_Now, about that prank… I'll most likely be able to help you with that, seeing as I'm a slight prankster myself._

_Okay, our plans have been made; now tell me how your first day of school was. Like you might have guessed, I was suspended on my first day after I pulled a huge scene in the cafeteria. It was because that guy who hurt me was being an idiot and I stood my ground. Heh, served him right._

_Kiyoi."_

She got strait to the point as well. But hers was less serious. Suspended? Not surprised, Kiyoi always did seem the type to get into trouble very quickly. 

Now… If only he could find a way to get himself suspended from this hell hole.

_"I thank you Kiyoi,_

_You're being a great pal for helping me out with this person.  
Now, my first day? Like hell it was. Class was okay, besides the fact that it was boring, lunch would have been fine is the person didn't show up._

_It's funny when I think about it. My problem happened in the cafeteria as well, the crazy kid flipped about me being rude. I don't know what really happened, it just did._

_Anyway, I'm going to go to sleep because I can't be bothered to go to my other two classes today. G'night._

Shinigami_."_

**Duo's POV**

"Screw school, I don't see why I even have to be here…" I said slowly as I turned on some music and dropped down onto my bed and undid my hair. Flopping onto my back, I put my arms behind his head and stared up at the dark ceiling.

I would have gone to sleep peacefully if someone didn't knock on my door.

"Duo? We have class." Quatre. Who else would have cared if I showed up to class or not besides the blond? He was always making sure everyone was okay.

"Good for us. I ain't going." was my calm reply.

"It's only the first day and you're skipping? Duo, let me in." Man this guy was persistent.

"I'm going for a shower." I paused for a moment. "And I'm naked." I added. Maybe that would keep him out of my room. I didn't get a response so I figured Quatre had given up.

Nope. When my door swung opened, I figured I was wrong.

"What are you doing? We have to get to class." Quatre had entered my room, his school uniform all tidy, he just watched me on my bed.

"I said I ain't going." I replied once more.

"Come on Duo; get back into your uniform." Gah. Would he ever leave me in peace?

"If I got into my uniform, I would then have to brush my hair, and that'll take longer than you think because I haven't brushed my hair in ages." Would he buy that?

"How long would it take?" the Arabian's question was asked. 

"It would take me about two hours to brush it out completely." I said, he had fallen for my trap.

"Then I'll help you and we'll get it done much faster. Now, where's your hair brush?" Oh right. Quatre was the type to think about things logically.

"Last time I checked, it was inside the cockpit of Deathscythe." There was no way he could get around that one, might as well add on. "Also, I think there might have been something on that pizza that upset my stomach because it's hurting. Or maybe I ate too fast… Who knows?"

"Alright. I'm just glad that it's not that you're afraid to face Miss. Marisha-Ten because of that incident in the cafeteria. I'll tell the teachers that you're not feeling well." I had twitched when Q had brought up _her_, but it wasn't that noticeable, seeing as I blended in with the shadows. 

Hearing the door close, I sighed slightly. Finally, I could get some sleep.

****

**Normal**

"And?" a voice asked Quatre as he sat down at his seat.

"He was trying to avoid coming to class. He probably made up the excuse of his stomach hurting to me so I wouldn't force him to come." Quatre paused for a moment. "Then I did as you said, I brought up what happened between him and you in the cafeteria, I noticed that he twitched slightly, also, he didn't reply, meaning he didn't want to talk about it."

"Thank you Mr. Winner. Now if you excuse me, I'll be going to the library to study." Rose said as she stood up and pushed her chair in. "I'll most likely be seeing you late this evening." nodding slightly, the purple haired female in black left quickly.

~*~*~

AN

Yay, chapter two done. It's a little bit longer than chapter one, but not to worry, I'm sure none of you mind!

See y'all later!


	3. Flowers Part I

The Secret Soldier

Chapter Three: Flowers (Part I)

By: Saikyou

AN

Okay, by 'demand' (not really, but hey…) of the readers, here is chapter three. Let me tell you this right now, I have exams soon and might not be able to write/post chapters as much as I would like to.

So, I'll say sorry in advance if I don't put up chapters very quickly. I should start delaying the chapters sometime soon.

All right! I would like to thank y'all for your lovely reviews. May I add, they make me feel that people actually appreciate my work and want to see more!

One more quick mention, I injured my wrist and I wasn't allowed to use the computer for a long time, thus the reason this chapter has been delayed.

No time to wait, the third chapter is on the way!

Disclaimer: I don't own the G-boys, G-girls or the Gundams. Seriously, who WOULD want to have claim of Relena? Bleh.

----------------------------------------------------

"He was trying to avoid coming to class. He probably made up the excuse of his stomach hurting to me so I wouldn't force him to come." Quatre paused for a moment. "Then I did as you said, I brought up what happened between him and you in the cafeteria, I noticed that he twitched slightly, also, he didn't reply, meaning he didn't want to talk about it."

"Thank you Mr. Winner. Now if you excuse me, I'll be going to the library to study." Rose said as she stood up and pushed her chair in. "I'll most likely be seeing you late this evening." nodding slightly, the purple haired female in black left quickly.

-------------------------

"Excuse me, are you Shinigami?" a dark brown haired female asked the braided male from where he stood leaning against the wall.

"The one and only." Duo smiled and wondered who she was.

"Hi there, I'm Kiyoi." the male paused at hearing the name as his eyed scanned up and down her. Dark purple skirt. Lilac strap top. Yup, it was her. "Is something the matter?" Kiyoi's head tilted as she smiled at him, waiting for a response.

"Oh… Ah… Uh… No, of course not!" he shook his head and waved his hands quickly in the air as he pushed up from the wall.

To be truthful, he hadn't been expecting his online friend to be so… girly looking. More of a rough tomboy that gave the message saying 'piss me off and die'. Ah well, he wasn't to complain.

"Well, are we just going to stand here?" the blue eyed female chuckled as Duo shook his head and offered his arm to her, which she gladly took.

In the background, hidden by the cover of some trees stood three males. Quatre, Trowa and Wufei to be more precise.

"So that's why Duo was in such a good mood this morning." the blond spoke slowly as he nodded slowly, a smile on his face.

"Should we continue to follow to see the stupidity Maxwell puts that woman through?" Wufei suggested. He just wanted to see Duo get slapped in the face.

"No, it would be rude to spy on them, plus if Duo found out think about how angry he would be with us for intruding." Quatre's calm response was as he turned around and walked away, soon followed by Wufei, leaving Trowa standing there, thinking.

"Duo must be careful about what he does and says near that woman, if he doesn't, he'll get both of them in trouble…"

-------------------------

"Duo, is there something wrong?" Kiyoi asked weakly in a slightly nervous voice. "You've been terribly quiet since we met and I'm worried it's something about me…" her face expression showed that she was curious, but worried and maybe a bit sad.

"Na. It's not you, it's more of me. You see… Uh…" the great Shingami was lost for words again. "I wasn't really… erm… Expecting you to be so… so… Girly." Finally he had said it. Now, like any other girl, she was going to follow these four stages.

Stage 1) Shock - Most likely just stop what she was doing and stare at him in shock of what she just heard.

Stage 2) Emotion – Then would come the water works. Causing a slight scene for the people around them.

Stage 3) Revenge – Maybe getting a few insults and/or a slap in the face. The more you got, the more it showed how much you hurt them. Also, this causes a bigger scene.

Then, the final stage.

Stage 4) Rage – She would storm off and destroy anything and everything in her path. Be fore warned…

Women were strong enemies, but could actually be rather excellent allies. But, in a war like this, he himself thought it would be better to leave the mobile suit piloting to the men.

"Duo… I… I…" And it had begun. Soon enough he'd have a sore cheek and any of the students from the damned to hell school he went to which were near would be whispering to each other when they passed him. Oh, what joy?

Her hand covered her mouth as she lowered her head so he couldn't really see her face. Yup, she was crying. … Wait… That sounded more like…

"Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Laughing.

She was reacting to what he said, causing a scene at the same time, but he wasn't expecting her to crack up like a person that should be in the nut house!

"May I ask what is so funny?" the male brunette finally asked after watching his friend laughing for a couple of minutes.

"You." She snorted in a very un-lady like manner.

"How so?"

"Oh come on! Shingami, think about it." The teen paused. "Would I be affected by something so stupid as 'you're too girly'? Hell no!" the brown haired female laughed. "I, Kiyoi Mitsukai, think you should not worry about what others think about yourself. As long as you like yourself for who you are, you shouldn't worry." Kiyoi smiled and then stuck out her tongue slightly in a very childish manner.

"Right." His eyes glanced up over at the schools clock tower when he heard the bells ringing. "Aw crap…"

"What's wrong?" she asked quickly.

"I have to go, you remember G, right?" Kiyoi nodded slowly. "He wants me to do something for him and I have to go get ready for it…"

"You make it sound like you have some sort of mission to kill some people." Her head shook as she slowly stood up from the table at the café they sat at. "Just like a gundam pilot." She whispered. "Well, I think I'll just walk around the area and such."

"Oh wait, here, this is my number, you'll be able to reach me at it any time." Duo handed over a piece of paper to his online friend just as she was about to leave. With a smile and a slight nod, the blue-eyed female began walking away.

-------------------------

Earlier that day

-------------------------

"Duo, you're in a strangely odd good mood today." Quatre said calmly as they walked back from class, he was happy to see his friend was in better spirits, but what made his mood change so quickly?

"Well, that's because I'm going out today Q-man, so if you excuse me, I have to go get ready." Entering his room, still humming some song, he left Quatre in the hall, smiling and shaking his head.

"Going out? Him? Ha." Rose snorted as she walked past Duo's now closed door. She hadn't been too far behind the two males so she had been able to hear their conversations.

"Oh, I didn't see you there." The blond said as he just watched the female calmly stride past him.

"It's all about how much sound you make and how you make your presence. By keeping no noise and by staying calm, your breathing shouldn't be heard and your presence not sensed." Her words were all said in seven seconds flat. Quatre just blinked. Why was he just explained how to be stealth by someone like Miss. Marisha-Ten?

Things were becoming weird. But since when were things not weird?

-------------------------

An hour or so later…

-------------------------

"My bloody god, it's a frikken miracle. You're wearing a colour besides black." The purple haired female said in a monotone voice as she spotted Duo from where he was leaning against a wall outside.

"You shut-up and go away." Duo's oddly calm reply was, he didn't want to start fighting because if Kiyoi showed up… She might not be too happy to see him fighting with a female. But everything should be okay, he was half an hour to forty-five minutes early himself, but the wait wouldn't hurt!

"What's wrong Maxwell, you seem edgy. Going on the first date of your life or something?" Rose chuckled, an amused look on her face as she crossed her arms from where she stood looking at Duo.

"Actually, I'm meeting up with a friend of mine." His feet shifted slightly, "And white isn't a colour, it's a shade…" a smirk appeared on Rose's face and her left eyebrow was raised.

"Please tell me that this friend of yours is female, because I doubt a guy would like those flowers. Unless…" She paused. "You're not gay, are you?"

"No!" Maxwell practically shouted. "And what's wrong with the flowers. Oh wait, why would a person without a heart know." He shrugged.

"Maxwell, if I didn't have a heart, I would be dead. There's nothing wrong with the flowers. Just who are you meeting exactly?"

"If it would get you to leave, her name," Duo ignored the 'thank god…' which was whispered. "Is Kiyoi Mitsukai, she's a year younger than me, has strawberry blond hair and blue eyes." Rose just blinked. Froze. Blinked. Breathed. Blinked. And blinked.

_"He's Shingami?"_ a warning shot through her head.

"What's the matter, so shocked that I've got a 'date' and you don't?"

"No, I was thinking about the actual meaning."

"Eh?"

"Those are red roses, correct?"

"Yeah, I got rid of the thorns, because they hurt like hell." She just hit her forehead with her hand.

"Great Maxwell. Real great. Want me to tell you what those flowers mean?" she smiled slightly as Duo nodded."Red roses represent 'love and romance'." The brunette twitched slightly. "Roses without thorns mean 'love at first sight'." She let out a silent laugh to herself as she watched his reaction.

"Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap…" skipping from foot to foot, his eyes quickly scanned for somewhere where he could get rid of the flowers. "I know! I'll give them to the next girl that passes!"

"You shouldn't do that." The purple-blue eyed female said slowly as she crossed her arms. "Seeing as the girl you give them to might then think you like her, if you don't care, go ahead."

_"She'd right…"_ Duo cursed under his breath.

"Look, Maxwell, just give me the damn flowers, we blow it over as a prank, your date doesn't get the wrong idea and I get a bunch of flowers." The flowers were quickly tossed to her and she caught them. She nodded as she walked away,

"You do know that you now owe me a drink, eh?" were her last words before she disappeared through a door.

Rose's POV 

****

****

"Oh crap oh crap oh crap…" I muttered under my breath. This was not good. I wasn't expecting Duo, of all people, to be Shingami. It's a small, and unpleasant, world we live in… My head shook as she speed walked down the hallway, people coming in the opposite direction moved out of the way when they saw the frustrated look on my face.

_"Okay, I had to move and think quickly. I'm going to have to have to un-dye my hair, take out the coloured contacts and get changed very quickly." _I thought to myself as I reached the hallway to my room. Stopping at my door, I put my hand in my pocket. "Key key key…" I said slowly until I found it and unlocked the door of my room, which I entered in a flash.

Ditching my bag and the flowers on my bed, I headed into the bathroom where I stripped down to take a shower. In my shower, I applied a special conditioner to my hair. Washing it out eight minutes later, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself up in a black towel.

Drying off in a flash, I put my undergarments of, followed by the skirt that I had promised Shingami to wear. Entering the bathroom once more, I ran my fingers through my strawberry blond hair, then with some hair mouse, I spiked it slightly.

After that, I removed the purple contacts in my eyes to reveal their normal blue colour.

"Okay. Good." I had done all of that in about half an hour. Putting my shirt on, I slipped on a pair of flip-flops, grabbed my shoulder bag and headed to the door. Wait. If I went out the door… Goddamn. I could always jump out the window, but a normal person would get injured.

"But, I'm not a normal person, am I?" I chuckled as I opened the window and sat on the edge. Taking off my sandals, I checked the height I was at. It was only the second floor, I would survive. My eyes glanced about, checking for people. No one was in sight so…

Pushing myself off the edge, I landed in a crouched position on the balls of my feet. Quickly slipping my sandals back on, I brushed any dirt of my hands and skirt then calmly began to walk to where I was to meet up with Duo 'Shingami' Maxwell. Peachy.

Normal 

Duo looked at his watch. It was just about time and the party was about to start. He sat in the cockpit of Deathscythe, which had been hidden in the shadows of the surrounding forest.

"C'mon buddy, it's time to get to work." The gundam activated slowly, screens turning on, controls becoming active. The black gundam began to move forwards slowly, heading towards its destination where death was soon about to linger. Or, that would have happened, if Duo hadn't gotten himself caught up in a trap. Or maybe it still would…

"Well, it looks like we're not the only ones who know about what's here." A soldier said as Duo was lead, unwillingly, away from Deathscythe

"We should inform General Une as soon as possible, sir." A lower rank soldier spoke slowly as he helped escort Duo.

"Hm. Two gundams and a gundam pilot, what an excellent surprise for General Treize."

"Wait wait wait. What do you mean two gundams? There's another one here?" Duo asked quickly as he turned to face the last guy talking.

"Shut up!" the braided pilot was suddenly hit across the back with the end of a machine gun, knocking him to his feet. A single gunfire sent silence over the area. The guy who had shouted and hit Duo suddenly keeled over backwards, blood forming around his head.

"No, you shut up." A voice calmly spoke. It sounded like a young male, but it seemed a bit girly…

_"One of the guys?" _Duo thought quickly as he didn't look behind him. _"Heero? The had Heero's perfect aim, but his voice was all wrong…" _he paused for a moment.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" a soldier shouted as all guns were aimed at the mystery intruder.

"Standing?" their response was.

_"Their voice… It's something a bit like Quatre's voice. Not very tough sounding. But Q wouldn't kill a guy like that!"_ Okay, that was two down, two to go.

"Lower your weapon!"

"Or we'll kill the gundam pilot." Duo's eyes widened at the threat.

"…"

_"Oh god no. If that's Wu-man, then I'm a dead man."_

"Fine." The sound of something hitting the ground was heard. They were now had no weapon in hand.

_"That's not Wufei, so that leaves… Trowa? Well, they have Trowa's calm attitude. They don't speak much, but…"_ his thought ran off slightly.

"So what now, y'all going to kill us or something?" they chuckled.

_"Trowa isn't sarcastic like that…" _Duo sighed, great, they were so dead.

"Tie them up!" the order was given, but was not carried out. As the soldiers began to tie the mystery person up, they attacked.

Kicking the nearest guy, they rolled across the ground, grabbing their gun.

"Stop her!" The next thing Duo knew, there was a series of gun shots and the remaining five Oz Soldiers fell to the ground.

"Jack pot, I just won myself five new mobile suits." She laughed quickly.

Whoever the hell this was, he owed them. The guy had just saved him and completed his mission at the same time. What a multi-tasker

Wait. Did that guy say _her_?

Getting to his feet, he turned around, but found no one there. The ground suddenly shook as a large object moved towards him.

"Whassat?"

The sound of a cockpit opening caught his attention to turn to look at mobile suit that stood in the shadows. The pilot stood on the hatch.

"Pilot 02, be careful next time." The mystery person spoke calmly, hidden by shadows.

"Who are you?" Duo demanded as he freed himself from the ropes that bound his wrists together.

"Your friendly guardian Dark Angel." They laughed slightly. "I wasn't expecting to meet up with the pilot of Gundam Deathscythe this soon. I only arrived on earth the other day. It's a small world we live in…" she laughed rather loudly.

"Why did you save me?" he asked as he stiffened slightly, that laugh had sent a slight shiver up his spine

"Would you prefer to be dead? Because that can be arranged you know…"

"I asked, why did you save me? No one just risks their life to save a person they don't even know."

"Fine fine…" he mystery female sighed slightly. "Because it's my mission to save you."

"Your… Mission?" Duo stuttered slowly. Why didn't this person ever give strait answers?!

"Basically, I was sent to earth to make sure none of you guys did anything idiotic. Like getting yourself killed." She shrugged from where she now sat on the hatch.

"_'You guys'_?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you know, Pilot 01, 03, 04, 05 and you. I was told you might be the most trouble. Seeing as you like to prove yourself and insist on being Shingami." Letting out a light chuckle, he could tell she was smiling.

"Who sent you?"

"What? Are we playing twenty questions or something?" he gave no response. She sighed slightly, "Alright. Who sent me? No one in particular actually, I was given a choice to what I wanted DA and me to do, seeing as I'm the only one who can control her." Her voice paused for a moment. "So, I chose to come down to earth to see the situation down on earth, then I would decide who I would help. In the end, I chose to help you five, seeing as those Oz bastards tried to take DA away from me." She let out a very un-lady like snort.

"DA? Whose that?" Yup, another question. He wasn't going to stop until he knew all he wanted to know.

"This is her." Her hand patted the hatch slightly.

"A mobile suit?"

"Dark Angel isn't just any ordinary mobile suit you know… She's a gundam." Her voice was calm as she replied. "And before you say anything, I do not joke around with things like that."

"So you're a gundam pilot,"

"Uh-huh."

"Who came to earth to watch over us,"

"Uh-huh."

"With a gundam called Dark Angel,"

"Uh-huh."

"You know all about us,"

"Uh-huh."

"You know who we are and about our gundams,"

"Uh-huh."

"You just saved me,"

"Uh-huh."

"You killed all of the soldiers here,"

"Uh-huh."

"And to top it all off, you're female,"

"Yup!"

"I'm going to have a hell of a time telling the guys…" his head shook as he sighed slightly.

"Now, I have a question for you." The female pilot said as she quickly made her way down her gundam on the wire thing.

"What?" _"Let me guess, she going to either ask me where the other guys are or ask how I could fall into such a simple trap…"_ he thought quickly.

"Well 02, I want to know what happened to the white shirt. You had promised me to wear that, but now you're back in all black."

"No… It can't be…" the brunette just stood in shock.

"It can't be what?" a slight sound of amusement in her voice.

"Kiyoi…" She calmly walked out of the shadows, her hands behind her back.

"What's wrong Duo, you seem so surprised." There was a smile on Kiyoi's face as she stood there, a bittersweet flower in her hands, though Duo just thought it as a flower.

"How could you… Why…" he was confused at the moment, nothing was making much sense to him. His online friends' head just shook slowly as a kind smile appeared on her lips. "This is a joke, right?"

"Remember what I said…" Her feet carried her forwards quickly, "I don't joke around with things like this." She lowered her head as she stopped right in front of him.

"It can't be." Why would a female get herself mixed up with fighting against Oz. Hell, why would a female be a pilot for a gundam?

"I'm sorry." Her muttered was faint, but was heard.

"Wha…" but his words were lost as darkness began to consume him.

"Why…" was the only word Duo was able to say after having the wind knocked out of him.

"It's better this way…" was the last thing Duo heard before he fell unconscience. Falling forwards onto her, she lowered him onto the ground.

"Great…" her head shook a bit as she crouched beside him. "Now you owe me two things," Rose said slowly. "A drink, and a punch." She sighed slightly. "Though, you're going to want to give me that punch much more after you wake up…"

-------------------------

He finally woke up. Finding something damp on his forehead, he found himself lying on something rather comfy in a dimly lit room. Blinking, he began to sit up, but stopped when he felt a slight pain in his stomach.

"Finally awake I see." A familiar voice spoke. "You should probably stay still, you looked pretty roughed up when I found you, but I haven't actually had anyone check you over, seeing as it would be rude for me to do so myself." Rose pointed out calmly as she sat down in a chair facing the brunette.

"Where am I?" the place wasn't recognisable to him, maybe he hit his head or something.

"Actually, you're inside my apartment. Compared to your room, it's much much bigger, seeing as I can probably have two more people living in her with me." Leaning back in the chair she sat on, her arms crossed.

"What happened?" the next most simple question. "Wait, I know what happened, how did I get here?"

"Well, to be truthful, something hit my window and I went to check it out, on the ground I saw you just lying there, so I jumped down to the ground, twisting my ankle I might add, and found out you were completely knocked out." The purpled haired female replied with a slight nod. "So, I somehow managed to drag you back up to my room, I didn't want to risk telling your friends, but the only reason I got you all the way here was with the help of you blond friend, Winner. I just told him I found you like this and he accepted it and helped me drag you to my couch. Happy?" Duo just stayed silent as she thought about what had been said and what had happened to make what was just explained happen.

"Oh yeah, I also found two flowers next to you. A _rhododendron _and a _bittersweet_. I was curious to know why they were next to you…"

"I don't know." The violet-eyed make responded slowly. Seriously, how would he know, he was knocked out. Unless… Kiyoi, did she leave those two flowers with him? "What do they mean?"

"Huh?" she seemed to have been zoned out for a moment.

"Those two flowers, the road-oh-den-dron and the bittersweet or whatever they are. What do they mean?" he made himself sit up and turn to face Rose.

"The rhododendron means 'take care'." Rose said as she stood up and walked over to the dining table where the two flowers lay. Picking them up, she showed him the rhododendron.

_"She's telling me to take care… Because she injured me? Or because of her mission?"_

"Then the bittersweet, this one means 'truth'." She held out the bittersweet for Duo to see.

_"That's the flower she was holding back there. She was holding a flower of truth, trying to indicate she wasn't lying…" _his head shook slightly in annoyance. "I'm going back to my room…" Duo said slowly as he got up and headed to the door.

"Don't forget your flowers," the purple-blue-eyed female spoke up as she walked over to him and handed them over. "If you need anything, just come over." She said as she closed the door behind him.

"Very smart 02…" she said in a voice that sounded something like the one she had first spoken in when she was saving Duo. "It seems that this won't be as hard as I thought. You already figured out the deal with the flowers, but I have a feeling that you'll be coming back to me at a later date for help…" she walked to her bedroom where her computer was. "Sally was right… They are interesting…"

----------------------------------------------------

AN

Well, that was the end of the third chapter. I made it longer due to the fact that I haven't been updating recently.

I'll mention this now before anyone might ask, there won't be any pairings, seeing as I'm not a fan of made-up character pairings.

See y'all later!


	4. Flowers Part II

The Secret Soldier

Chapter Four: Flowers (Part II)

By: Saikyou

AN

Well people, I officially only have two exams left! That means that I'll be able to update more because I'll have more time! But that also means more time to have writers blocks… Oh well, I shall write when I do but more that before. Hopefully, there will be a chapter update every week or so. Notice the key word in that sentence, hopefully.

Anyway there was a question in a review I received from makeyourselfduo.

Your Question: Why was Rose so surprised when she found out that Duo was Shingami when she had already met him?

My Answer: Rose was surprised because she didn't actually know that Duo was Shingami. All she knew was that whoever Shingami was, was the gundam Pilot of Gundam Deathscythe, thus the reason she was shocked. In other words, she wasn't expecting Duo, of all people, to be a gundam pilot, also the fact that he was her 'mysterious' online friend didn't help.

Does that answer your question?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing! Or the song.

__

This chapter is dedicated to my friends family because of their terrible loses. I wish for you to have great strength to pull through this horrible thing as soon as possible.

--------------------------------------------------

"The rhododendron means 'take care'." Rose said as she stood up and walked over to the dining table where the two flowers lay. Picking them up, she showed him the rhododendron.

__

"She's telling me to take care… Because she injured me? Or because of her mission?"

"Then the bittersweet, this one means 'truth'." She held out the bittersweet for Duo to see.

__

"That's the flower she was holding back there. She was holding a flower of truth, trying to indicate she wasn't lying…" his head shook slightly in annoyance. "I'm going back to my room…" Duo said slowly as he got up and headed to the door.

"Don't forget your flowers," the purple-blue-eyed female spoke up as she walked over to him and handed them over. "If you need anything, just come over." She said as she closed the door behind him.

"Very smart 02…" she said in a voice that sounded something like the one she had first spoken in when she was saving Duo. "It seems that this won't be as hard as I thought. You already figured out the deal with the flowers, but I have a feeling that you'll be coming back to me at a later date for help…" she walked to her bedroom where her computer was. "Sally was right… They are interesting…"

-------------------------

Everyone just stared at the ground below. No one could believe what he or she was seeing. When could have this have been done? The only possible answer could be that groups of people worked very quickly and skillfully to do something like that.

But everyone knew who had done it, for there was only one person who would do it. And they were currently eating their lunch in the cafeteria.

-------------------------

"Maxwell," Duo stopped and turned around at the sound of hearing his last name. "What exactly did you do?" Wufei asked as he caught up with the braided American.

"I didn't do anything!" his sudden reaction was as Wufei rolled his eyes.

"I'm talking about what was painted outside on the ground." He pointed out as Duo took down his defenses.

"I sent her a bunch of flowers from her 'secret admirer' and when she found out it was me, she got all pissy." Shrugging casually he slowed his pace down. "I'm going to bed." Turning towards their rooms, he entered the entrance on the other side of the dorm and began to casually stroll down the carpeted floor, ignoring the fact that he was leaving a trail of muddy footprints.

"I'm sorry, but you're looking for who?" Rose's voice came from through her door.

"Shingami, you probably know him as Duo Maxwell." A different voice responded loud and clear. That was what made Duo stop in front of her door. The fact she was talking about him, and the fact that the second voice was very familiar.

"Oh, sure I know him, he live in one of the rooms further down the hall way."

"Yes, but he doesn't appear to be there, would you mind delivering this to him for me?" the mystery person asked.

"Sure, that shouldn't be a problem. Is there a name you would like me to give with it?" the purple haired female asked, as there was a moment of silence.

"Yes… Tell him that an Angel of Light will always be watching over them…" there was a slight laugh.

"Them?"

"Yes, _them_. Now if you'll excuse me!" there was a suddenly swoosh followed by a thud, indicating that the person had just jumped out of the window.

"It's her." Quickly knocked on the door, there was a sudden mutter,

"What is it? Visit Rose day or something?" the door opened and she saw who it was. "Oh, it's _you._ What do you want?"

"I heard my name." Was Duo's simply and truthful reply as Rose rolled her eyes.

"Ah, eves dropping I see…" the purple haired female sighed slightly as she stepped to the side. "Come in, come in." she muttered as she waved him into her room and he did so. "Here's your delivery Maxwell." Tossing an envelope at him, she crashed down onto her couch and watched him examine it slowly.

"A woman with brown hair and blue eyes gave this to you, right?" the braided male said as he looked up from the large brown envelope.

"Uh-huh." Was the calm reply as she cleaned her nails of dirt.

"I see." He spoke as he began to open it as he sat down on the floor in front of the coffee table.

"You could sit on a chair you know."

"Na, the floors more comfy." He shrugged as he dished out the contents onto the table.

"Whatever you say, so what's in there?" Rose looked up from her nails and inched forwards on the couch as she looked at the stuff.

"Two CD's, one labeled status and the other labeled images. A diskette labeled information and finally a wad of papers." Duo said as he sorted the stuff out as Rose grabbed the papers and turned the cover page over.

"I know what you're thinking, what the hell is all of this stuff for, but I'm positive you might find some of it interesting. There's information on the creation of the gundams and quick descriptions of the pilots to this day. Also, there's some data on myself that you will want to read and a bit more about my mission.

The printed pages after this contain information of the pilots and the missions they've done so far. On the floppy disk (or diskette as some call it), there's the information on me, but I've put passwords on the more important files, like information on my gundam. I'll warn you, even if you are a great hacker, it won't be easy to get past those firewalls that I created, so it would be safer for you to wait until I gave you the passwords. Finally the two CD's. On the CD which has images written on it, you'll find pictures of the gundams being created. So you'll see the frames, the gundaniam armor, the weapons, etc… being created. And the designs for the gundams should be there too. Then on the last CD, the one with status on it, you'll find a ton or two of information from data I've collected about the pilots missions since when they landed.

Have fun Shingami,

K. Mitsukai. 

P.S – Oh yeah, I'm always watching so don't do anything stupid. Also, this girl, Rose, she'll be the one who I deliver packages like this through, so it's your choice to tell her or not." Silence hit the room suddenly as they both stopped. "Tell me what?" Rose asked slowly as she placed the paper she had just read down and Duo swallowed loudly.

"Well look at the time, I should be taking my stuff and going." Shoving the stuff back into the envelope, he stood up.

"You're a pilot, aren't you." He froze in his spot. "A gundam pilot that is." More silence. "And your four other friends, they're the pilots of the other fours gundams." His silence again confirmed what she was saying.

__

"Oh shit. She's going to go tell everyone now and then the guy's will blame me and Heero will kill her. Greeeeeat." He mentally sighed as he waited for her to say something, but what she said was not what he expected.

"Your secret is safe with me. I'll take a guess that if your friends found out I knew they would blame me and then I would get killed or something, right?" Rose laughed with a smile on her face as she stood up.

"Yeah." Duo forced out a laugh, he didn't need to tell her how right she was when she was just joking.

"Now," she grabbed his arm and began to drag him down the hallway of the rooms. "We have some work to do." Kicking open the door furthest down the hall, she turned the lights on in the room to reveal a large computer system. Duo whistled.

"Nice." He had to admit it was pretty good for a girl to have a piece of equipment like this.

"Didn't take me long to make, only about a week or so." She sat down on the computer chair with wheels and moved the mouse. The blank screen turned on to reveal a rather clean desktop with a picture of a dark red rose tilted to the left and a black gun titled to the right to make an 'X' shape because they were crossing.

"Er… Interesting background…" he sat down on the chair next to her.

"I'll explain, that gun was my mothers', okay? And my parents both loved roses, thus the reason for the background." The purple-blue eyed female explained as she grabbed the envelope and took the CD's and the floppy disk out. "Now, the fun begin."

-------------------------

"I can't believe this." Duo yawned as he stretched her arms into the air. He was sitting at the cafeteria with a laptop in front of him and an empty cup of coffee next to the laptop on the table was lying on its side.

"You can't believe what?" someone asked, making the braided American jump slightly, seeing as he wasn't expecting to see anyone around at this time.

"Quatre, what are you doing up at… 6:30?" he checked the clock on the laptop. He couldn't call it his, because he didn't own it.

"Duo, you of all people should know I'm an early riser." The blond smiled slightly as he walked around to the other side of the table and sat down in the chair opposite him. "I'm more surprised to see you awake, because you're the one who normally complains about having to wake up early." Quatre laughed slightly as Duo's eyebrow twitched.

"Ah," he yawned out. "Shaddup."

"Now, what are you doing this early in the morning, I doubt it's homework or anything to do with this school."

"Like hell I would do homework…" was muttered out slowly.

"So what are you doing with that laptop? I didn't even know you had a laptop." The Arabian spoke clearly and in a wide-awake tone as he crossed his arms on the table and lent on them a bit.

"Well yeah, it's not my laptop is it?" he snorted.

"Duo, you didn't steal it, did you?"

"No, no, I've been given permission to borrow it technically. I wouldn't sit still in that room anymore so she gave me her and the diskette to work on…" Duo replied as he rubbed his eyes slightly, grabbed the empty coffee cup, looking in it, cursed about it being empty and then chucked it on the floor.

"What's on the diskette and whose letting you borrow the laptop?" Maybe he had misheard Duo when he was speaking about the laptop because he could have sworn that his friend was telling him that a girl gave him her laptop because he wouldn't sit still any longer.

"Information on Kiyoi," Was the violet-eyed males' simple reply as he yawned once again. "'Bout her mission," yawn. "Her training," yawn. "What she specialises in," yawn. "And the last thing what I can't get into."

"Which would be?" Who was this person?

"The info about…"

"Merry Christmas." A large cup with a hand holding onto it lowered down in front of his face and his hands automatically grabbed it a he sniffed the small drinking hole.

"What took you so long?" Duo complained after taking a gulp of two of the hot liquid in his cup.

"Do you know how hard it is to convince the people in Starbucks to make a tall double expresso?" they complained back as they walked to the right side of the square table and pulled out the chair. "Not very easy Maxwell."

"So how did you get it? Pull out a knife and demand it or go on the other side of the counter after causing some havoc outside and make it yourself?" he paused for a moment. "Of course, you would still pay like a law abiding citizen."

"Actually, I did none of those." Placing the cup holder down onto the table, they sat down as well. "I simply told them that you were trying to beat the world record of staying up for so many days strait and you were starting to loose it and needed a jolt to wake you up." Smiling slightly, they nodded.

"Interesting idea, but I doubt that it would work at any other time of day, but what worked, worked, right Rose?" the American said as he began to drink his expresso.

"Very true." She turned. "Good morning Winner, I figured you would be awake by now so I got you a normal coffee, seeing as I don't know what you like." Rose said as she handed him one of the drinks on the cup holder, grabbed the last drink and then tossed the holder where Duo's old coffee cup had landed.

"You two seem…" he stopped as he thought of a word. "Friendlier." Quatre nodded mentally.

"That's what happens when you have mystery people popping into your room, giving you a delivery for Maxwell, leaving. Then in the next moment Maxwell is at your door and asking about who the person was. Then he opens the envelope and you read a letter for him on a piece of paper which basically makes you realise that the braided baka has something to do with the gundams. And then when you think about it, he actually is one of the pilots." Quatre was the only one of the two males who stopped drinking and looked up.

__

"She knows? But how?" his eyes glanced over at Duo who was doing something on the laptop. _"Maybe he didn't hear, because if he did he would have…"_ his thought was suddenly cut off by the words,

"And so are you." The purple haired female grinned as she watched him choke slightly on what he was drinking.

"You speak to much you know." Duo replied as calmly as ever (AN - surprise surprise) as he typed something into the laptop and it beeped a few moments after he pressed the enter key.

"I get it all from you." She sipped her frappachino slowly as she used her free hand to rub Quatre's back. "All right?"

"I'll be fine." He sat up properly. "And as you should know, I've been through much worse." That's when Duo stopped and looked up.

"You're making jokes. The world is coming to an end." He blinked.

"No, if Heero made jokes, Trowa spoke a lot, Wufei wore glasses and was a scholar, Quatre was into fighting games and you were serious. Then the world would come to an end." Rose explained calmly as she grabbed the laptop and turned the screen towards her. "I see she was right." The five words snapped Duo back into reality as he realized what she was talking about.

"Yeah, I was able to start breaking down the first firewall, but it appeared that halfway through destroying it I accidentally started a program that reconstructed the wall in five minutes and then completely disappeared." The brunette explained as he placed his cup down, due to the fact it was empty, and he was fully awake once again.

"You didn't start it." She scrolled down in all of the data to the firewall that she had gotten onto. Stopping suddenly, she used a pen from her pocket and circled something on the screen as she drank her frappachino. "That did." Turning the screen for Duo to see, she lent back. "So Quatre, want an explanation?"

"That would be nice, seeing as Duo is currently occupied." They both glanced over at Duo who was glaring at the screen and muttering something about trying to figure out how the program worked. "Go ahead."

"Simply, this all started yesterday, you remember how you helped me drag Duo upstairs? Well apparently, that was because this Kiyoi person knocked him out while he was on a mission after saving him. So she left two flowers, a rhododendron and a bittersweet. She was simply saying 'take care and I was telling the truth'.

So, yesterday afternoon, some person comes through my window as if it was normal and asks me where Shingami is. Of course I didn't know at the time who Shingami was, so then she told me Duo and then I knew him. She gave me a large brown envelope with the name Angel of Light and the message 'an Angel of Light will always be watching over them' and then jumped out the window.

That's when Duo knocked on my door and I gave him the package. Inside were two CD's, a floppy disk and a wad of paper. By the way, the CD's and the papers are in my **locked** room, so no one should be able to get them. Anyway, I picked up the papers and read this letter that was meant for Duo and then found out a few moments after reading the letter that he was a gundam pilot and that you guys, you, Heero, Trowa and Wufei were the other four pilots.

Then from there, I dragged Duo into my computer room and we started to go onto the CD's and crap, blah blah blah. He was itching to get out of the room after a couple of hours so I gave him my laptop and he took off to work on the floppy disk. About an hour ago I came in here and found him working so I offered to go get coffee and I did. So here we are. Any questions?" the spiky purple haired female explained in a few minutes with a sip of her frappachino now and then.

"Why did this Kiyoi person leave flowers?" Quatre asked slowly, it was something that was confusing him slightly.

"Well, instead of leaving a note which anyone could read, I presume that she's leaving flowers and as you might know, different flowers have different meanings. Basically, by leaving certain flowers, she's leaving messages." Nodding slightly, she stretched her arms into the air. "But that brings up the problem."

"Problem?"

"Yeah, every time we get flowers means there's a message, meaning we'll need her to tell us what they mean." Duo spoke up as he turned his attention away from the screen. "But then what happens if the message is something that's warning us about something else coming, but because we don't know what it means, we can't do anything and it's game over."

"Ah."

"So basically, we've thought up the idea that I teach Duo all I can about flower meanings seeing as I know a lot about them." Rose explained slowly as she leant forwards on the table. "Though to do that, Maxwell's going to either have to skip classes or change his schedule to work with mine."

"He's not going to skip classes, we'll ask Miss. Relena to have his schedule changed to work with yours." The purple haired female twitched slightly.

"Ah yes, Relena. She was Darlian's adopted daughter, but she's actually a Peacecraft." She spoke slowly as she drummed her fingers on the table a bit. "Yes, have her do that." The female nodded slowly as she stood up. "I'm going back to my room to freshen up. Quatre could you get the classes changed before classes start this morning?"

"I'll try." The Arabian said with a slightly nod as he then sipped some of his coffee.

"Thanks. Duo, my first class is this afternoon with all of you guys; it's History I believe. Bring my laptop with you, I'm going to want to start getting down the meanings of flowers I know. Ja ne." with a two finger wave, she turned on heel and headed towards the doors to exit the cafeteria, leaving the two males alone.

"You're not going to tell the other guys in case they kill you."

"Yup."

"Thought so."

-------------------------

"Excuse me, Miss. Relena!" the light brown haired female slowed her pace as she turned around to find Quatre jogging after her.

"What is it?" she questions calmly not knowing what to expect for an answer.

"I would like to request something of you." Relena nodded and waited for him to continue. "Would it be possible to had Duo's and my schedule's changed to match Rose Marisha-Ten's please?" he asked politely as she smiled. _"If I go to the classes with them, we'll explain to the guys that I found out Duo switched classes so he could get her back for what she did so I switched classes to make sure Duo didn't do anything stupid…"_

"Of course, but is there any pacific reason why you're suddenly wanting to switch classes?" the blue eyed female looked at her watch. "Would you mind if we walked? I need to get to a meeting."

"Of course," the two began to walk next to each other at a good pace. "And the reason has something to do with why we're here. Duo and I think there's something suspicious about Miss. Rose, so we decided to keep an eye on her."

"I see…" the Peacecraft spoke slowly with an ever so slight nod. "I'll have your classes changed for tomorrow." Stopping at a door, she placed her hand on the doorknob. "Oh yes, would you please inform your friends that morning classes have been cancelled because of the staff meeting? There's a meeting every month, we normally send a notice out to the students a week before, but because you only arrive this Monday, you never received it."

"Okay, thank you." Quatre smiled as he walked off and Relena entered the room.

"Good morning everyone," she spoke as she took her seat at the head of the table. "I'm glad to see that you're all here, now to get to business, are there any certain concerns at the moment."

"Vandalism." A female teacher with rectangular glasses spoke up. She had dark brown eyes and mid-back length strawberry blond hair which was being held in two braids. "A large black rose with the words 'revenge is sweet' was painted on the ground by the schools' main entrance." The history teacher explained with a slight nod.

Oh, this was going to be a long meeting…

-------------------------

"Hana no youni hakanai no nara, Kimi no moto de saki hokoru deshou, Soshite egao mitodoketa ato, Sotto hitori chitte yuku deshou…" 

Everyone in the classroom looked up to find the source of the singing, looking at their classmates to see if it was one of them. But no, it was someone who was passing the classroom.

"Who the hell would be in a good enough mood to sing in this place?" Duo grumbled as he took his seat next to Quatre. Taking out the laptop he opened it and turned it on.

"Duo, you can be in any mood to sing." The blond pointed out slowly.

"Kimi ga zetsubou to iu nano fuchi ni tatasare Soko de mita keshiki wa donna mono datta no darou…" 

"Whoever it is has a very strange choice in songs to sing."

"What would _you_ know about music, huh?"

"More than you most likely."

"You want to bet?"

"Acting like a five year old again I see Maxwell." The feud between Duo and Wufei came to a sudden stop. "And you Chang, I expected you to be the type to not fight about something so stupid." Rose spoke as she took her seat next to Duo, seeing as it was either there or right in the front.

"And you speak as if you know me." Wufei replied in a calm tone, he wasn't up with fighting with yet another woman.

"Maybe I do." Duo's heart suddenly skipped a beat as he heard those words. Wufei lent forwards on her desk and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "But then again, who would want to know someone like you Chang?" she moved the mouse of her laptop and the blank screen changed to her desktop.

"Good afternoon class, sorry I'm late." The strawberry blond haired teacher said quickly as she entered the classroom and walked over to her desk. "The staff meeting ran longer than I expected and then half way here, I realized that I had forgotten something for class."

"Don't worry about it Miss. Sears," a girl with black hair in the front of the class spoke up. "You never mind if we're ten minutes later for class as long as we have a good reason." She chuckled slightly.

"Thank you Miss. Reynolds, now class, we'll just be recapping a bit about what we learnt last week so that our six new students can learn what you already know." Miss. Sears said as most of the students opened notebooks, but a few took out laptops and plugged them in. "Alright, let's see… Can someone tell me when the first construction of a colony was started?" Quatre raised his hand immediately, followed by a couple of other students. "Ah, Mr. Winner, you seem to know the answer, please share."

"After Colony 020, the construction of the first space colony began at the Lagrange point 1, also known as L1."

"That is correct, would anyone like to add onto that?" all hands went down at this question. "Come now, I remember giving you all this note." Still no hands. "No one? Then I guess I'll have to choose someone. Ah yes, Mr. Maxwell, because you didn't get to answer your question the other day, why don't you try to answer this." Duo gulped. This was one of the many reasons why he hated school because they expected answer strait off, if he was given a little time he could most likely make some answer up.

"Uhm…" he fiddled with the end of his hair as he racked his brains, G must have mentioned something like this before…

Flashback

"Do you understand?" a male with gray hair asked the brunette who sat at a table with a notebook.

"Uh-huh…" was the boys response.

"Then repeat what I just said."

"You said something about some colony and how the colony was something by using something, or something like that." The purple-eyed boy said as he continued to doodle on the paper.

"Boy, it's important that you know the history of the colonies, so pay attention!" he snapped with annoyance.

"Whatever you say G 'ol buddy 'ol pal." Duo responded, he then looked up form what he was doing and saw the look on the professor's face. "I'm uh… Going go er… Place… Uhm… Bathroom!" the braided boy suddenly dashed off, while in the process, he knocked over the chair he had currently occupied.

"That boy is useless when you try to make him study…" G muttered slowly as he watched the pilot of 02 run away.

End

"Mr. Maxwell, we're waiting." The brown-eyed teacher spoke calmly, bringing Duo out of his flashback.

"Well…" he slurred it out as to waste more time.

"Achoo!" Rose's sneeze broke the moment of silence as Duo looked over at her and then noticed something. "Excuse me."

"The uh… Colony at L1 was based on the er… Results of research that were conducted at a permanent space station… Yea…"

"Very good Duo. I've had a sudden idea though." The teacher in the room sounded happy as she announced it.

"We're going to…"

"Took you long enough to notice the screen." The purple haired female muttered under her breath as she deleted the words that Duo had used for an answer. "I mean, it was only in size 36 font, on bold and underlined…"

"To do that we're going to have…"

"How was I supposed to know you were going to do that, huh?" Duo asked back in slight annoyance. "You could have tapped me, or kicked me under the table, but no, you had decided to let me try and notice myself."

"You all should know…"

"I thought you're supposed to be observing everything around you and notice things, because you're a pilot that is." Rose shot back.

"I ain't perfect you know!" he grumbled in response.

"Now let's start, because only six of you don't have partners and only one of you is a female, I'll have to just pair you up according to what I learnt from the quiz we had the other day…"

"Would you two be quiet, I'm trying to listen." Quatre whispered to the two that were fighting quickly and they fell silent.

"What she doing?" Rose asked suddenly in a hushed voice.

"Pairing the six of us up with a partner for a project, I'll inform you about the rest later." The female mouthed a thanks and Quatre nodded.

"Well, we'll have Heero and Wufei paired up," Wufei was thanking any spirit he could think of for not being paired up with Duo.

"Hn…" Heero nodded ever so slightly.

"Then we'll have Quatre and Trowa paired up," the two just silently nodded. "And finally, Duo and Rose."

"What?" the two suddenly shouted at the same time.

"Why her?" the braided brunette asked quickly, where as Rose was just playing the part of being annoyed.

"Because Mr. Maxwell, out of the six new students, you scored the lowest on that quiz from the other day, where as Miss. Marisha-Ten scored the same mark as Quatre for second highest in the class." Miss. Sears explained calmly as she began to tidy up her things.

"Who scored the highest Ma'am?" a guy in the middle of the class asked.

"I was actually surprised to find it was one of the new students, it was actually Wufei, he had quite some answers." She said with a smile on her face. "And because I want this project for next week Tuesday, you all are dismissed now so you can start to work on it. Good day." And with that she walked right out of the classroom.

"Peachy, real peachy…" Duo grumbled out slowly.

--------------------------------------------------

AN –

Well, that was chapter four for you. Okay, I know the title is a bit weird, but there is only one more part to 'Flowers', well, depending on how much I write next time that is.

Wufei actually does wear glasses and is a scholar as explained in episode zero, it was said as a side note that if he ever planned to become a scientist like J, G, H, S and O, that he would put them to shame. Funny, eh?

Then the song is by Hamasaki Ayumi, it's called Moments. I find it's the best song that suits this fic, so you'll most likely see it again, either in Japanese or English.

Well, 'till next I update,

Saikyou Z.


	5. Flowers III :: Part One

The Secret Soldier

Chapter Five: Flowers III (Part One)

By: Saikyou

AN

Uh, yea, long break; kill me later if you wish. Its summer, I'm bored, so I'm typing. Good thing, right? Anyway, this will hopefully be a longer chapter than normal to make it up for the time I haven't updated.

So, please sit back and enjoy the seriousness, weirdness and just plain stupidness that might and probably occur in this chapter (don't worry, there's bound to be something you'll find amusing), and just as a side note, reviews are very much so appreciated!

On a side not, due to this chapter which I've made the presumption of it coming out at twenty or so pages, I have split up into two parts, the second part will be coming out in a day or two.

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to, I do not own the G-Boys or anything to do with the series except this 'lovely' fan fiction and my character (and Gundam for that matter).

--------------------------------------

"Because Mr. Maxwell, out of the six new students, you scored the lowest on that quiz from the other day, where as Miss. Marisha-Ten scored the same mark as Quatre for second highest in the class." Miss. Sears explained calmly as she began to tidy up her things.

"Who scored the highest Ma'am?" a guy in the middle of the class asked.

"I was actually surprised to find it was one of the new students, it was actually Wufei, he had quite some answers." She said with a smile on her face. "And because I want this project for next week Tuesday, you all are dismissed now so you can start to work on it. Good day." And with that she walked right out of the classroom.

"Peachy, real peachy…" Duo grumbled out slowly.

-----------------------------------------

**1:50pm****Dorm****Building**** B, Second Floor**

-----------

"I can't believe I'm stuck working with you…" he sighed slowly as he slowly slid his feet across the carpeted floor of the dorm room.

"The feeling is mutual Maxwell." was the annoyed reply before there was a click of a key unlocking a door. "Look. Let's just go to the library in half an hour to make it look as though we're actually doing the project together. All you'll be doing is studying that stuff while I actually work on the project and make sure we don't fail." were the last words Rose spoke before she disappeared into her room and closed the door behind her.

"My favourite hobby, studying the meaning of flowers." Duo muttered sarcastically as he continued to head towards his room.

"And what would you be studying flowers for Duo?" a calm male voice spoke from behind the braided brunette. Turning around quickly, he found Trowa and Wufei standing behind him, waiting for an answer.

"Er… Women like flowers so I thought that if I learnt meanings of them I could send the correct flowers to them." he blurted out in less than fifteen seconds, so it was all slurred together, but surprisingly enough, his comrades understood him clearly as if he were talking one word per minute.

"I see…" Trowa nodded as he continued to his room, not exactly sure what was expected, he wasn't going to doubt Duo, it was his own time to spend doing what he liked so it really wasn't his worry.

"Every time you tell me these things Maxwell, I get more of the feeling your gay." Wufei said bluntly while staring at Duo disbelievingly. There was no way that 'lazy ass' Maxwell was doing something like that, it wasn't his style or his thing, and since when did he chase after woman? From what he knew, all Maxwell should have been worrying about was staying alive and doing his missions to stop that weak organization from destroying any more.

Then again, he, Wufei, had never understood the sugar-junky with whom he spoke with, always cheerful and happy, one could have been fooled into thinking he was just a normal person, even if he were found in a battle field covered in blood. But once that boy stepped into his Gundam, Deathscythe, number 02 out of the five, he became what he called himself in nickname. Shingami.

"God dammit 'Fei, I'm not gay!" the long haired brunette shouted at his own defence out of annoyance, but in doing so, just drawing more attention to themselves by the one or two people who were passing by the building outside and heard the comment from the open windows. It was not the first time Duo had been called gay by Wufei, and was most likely not that last. And at the point in time, it was really starting to tick him off.

"You could fool any one you were a female Maxwell, with your long hair and the fact your just look like a girl is another thing." Silence fell between the two as Wufei continued to stare at Duo in his disbelieving manner, and Duo stared back in annoyance. But his annoyance faded away as an idea popped into his head.

"Oh yea, but I look sexy, don't I?" the comment was coming right at Wufei and slapped him in the face. "Don't deny 'Fei, I look _real_ great." There was a grin on his face now, for once he had gotten Wufei back at his own little game, but now, as to ensure to keep his head attached to his body and all other limbs, body parts and organs functional, he would run. Yes, the great Duo 'Shingami' Maxwell would run, and very fast would he run, or he would most defiantly find himself dead in a bloody pulp in the middle of the floor.

So he did so, and just as he predicted, a certain word came flying after him, along with the person shouting it. And of course, that word is a word that Duo found amusing when spoken out of rage by that person, and that word is…

"INJUST!"

--------------

**2:43pm****, School Library**

**-----------**

"A ten to fifteen page essay on the current situation on Earth, huh?" she mused as she looked over a sheet of selections she had been given to choose from for the history project. "Easy enough." Calmly typing something into her laptop from where she sat in the schools large library, her purple-blue eyes caught hold of Heero quickly and quietly moving towards Duo. Reaching the braided brunette, she watched his lips whisper in the ear of his fellow pilot before moving speedily off and out of the library.

Closing the book in front of him and fixing up the papers that lay scattered about on the table in front of him, Duo stood up and paced over to her where he bent his knees when he was next to her and lent on the table.

"Let me guess…" Rose said slowly as she scratched her chin, she had clearly read what Heero had said to him by reading his lips, but she was still going to be childish about it just for fun. "You have to go on a mission and you don't have a choice to go or not because it's a mandatory and your stealth is needed blah blah blah, right?"

"Just about that, but it's not my stealth that's needed, everyone has gotten stuck with a mission tonight surprisingly, and I'm his last choice, but of course, I'm the best choice for this sort of situation seeing as I'm best in night combat if I do say so myself." Duo whispered back as to not draw attention to themselves or get kicked out of the library by the cranky old librarian who got at any kid who made anything from coughing to writing too noisily. That old hag seriously needed to get out of this school and go on a long, long holiday.

"What's the missions' objective, just asking out of curiosity and also so I can update that mission log Kiyoi has made on the missions you guys have done over time." Glancing up from her computer, Rose's eyes caught hold of the crazy librarian who was making her normal hourly rounds to make sure the students weren't doing anything they weren't supposed to be doing. "So simply Duo, for the project," she began to say getting the male crouched beside her confused before he saw her eyes motion towards the old lady walking by the table behind them. "I was thinking of researching a few things on the colonies to go along with what we're going to research on the current happenings on Earth between Oz and the Gundams. What do you think?" her eyes glanced over to the woman who was now standing behind Duo, watching Rose's laptop screen and listening to what she was saying.

"I think it sounds pretty good to me." He commented, playing along with Rose. "I could go into town and ask people what they think about the current situation happening on Earth and go pick up the newspaper and such." Pausing for a moment, she snapped his fingers together as if he had just remembered something valuable. "I almost forgot that I have that… Friend who works for Oz as one of their MS Pilots, I think he told me he pilots a Leo, so maybe I could get him to give me some information on Oz."

"Excellent idea Duo!" acting happy about it her eyes sneakily glanced up to find the librarian had moved away and out of hearing range.

"Okay, it's clear, so what's the mission about?"

"The place we have to go is two hours drive away, it would probably be less for Heero if I wasn't going along because he could change his Gundam into that plane thing, but he needs me so we have to drive with the Gundams. The mission is an infiltration and information retrieval, so basically, he'll have to sneak in, but there's the chance of him having to retreat and if that happens, he might find himself face to face with a bunch of Leo's without his Gundam, so that's what I'm around for, to get rid of any Leo's that appear while he's inside or maybe when we get there, they might be patrolling then I'll act as a diversion." Shrugging a bit, the purple haired female nodded her head as she looked over at the things Duo was carrying. "We're leaving in roughly an hour and a half."

"I see, well you don't have to worry about the project, I'll take care of it while you're away most likely, but when you get back from the mission, get to my room when you can so we can try to get into the floppy disk again." Turning back to face her laptop, Rose continued what she was doing as Duo nodded and stood up properly before leaving the library to change clothes and head off for his mission.

The moment Duo exited the library; Rose closed her laptop and also collected the things around her and placed them on top of her now closed portable computer.

"Well… It seems that my job starts now, and if I want to do it, I'll need to take off now…" standing up calmly as to make sure her chair didn't screech across the marble floor as she got up. Picking up her things with one hand, she pushed her chair back in and then carefully began to weave her away, but unaware to her, a pair of eyes covered by glasses carefully watched her from where they stood by a book shelf with a book in hand.

"Judging by the amount of time spent between Maxwell and that onna talking after Yuy informed Maxwell of the mission, Maxwell spoke to her more about what he was really doing rather than a cover up…" closing the book while placing it back onto the shelf while not watching, but instead watching Rose exit the library, he removed his hand from the bookshelf and nodded ever so slightly. "So the onna knows." The Chinese male spoke to himself before moving towards one of the exits as well to leave the library.

A smirk slowly appeared on his lips as a though ran through his head.

"Yuy is going to kill Maxwell…"

--------------

**3:00pm****, Dorm Room B, Second Floor, Rose's Room**

**-----------**

Placing her things back into her room, she picked up a backpack, that was being stored in a small closet by the door, she had used when she was enrolled into the school to carry her laptop. Walking over to her closet, she opened it and ran her hand along the contents of shirts, pants, hoodies and suits inside until she grabbed hold of a black hoodie a shoved it into her bag. Placing the backpack down onto the bed behind her, she went onto the balls of her feet and reached up to the shelf at the top of the closet. Grabbing the long rectangular black box with both hands, she pulled it out and brought it down onto the end of her bed carefully and then glanced around quickly as if checking to see if anyone was watching her. Flicking the latches of the case open she raised the lid and pushed it back onto her bed, revealing at least three different guns, all appearing to be brand new and not used before. Her hand took up one of the black pistols as she examined it before letting out a low sigh.

"It's not the greatest model, but it'll do during this stage of my plan…" checking the bullets in the gun, she was pleased to know they were already filled, which would save her some time rather than having to fill them. "Well, at least it's an older model than the ones they have today, they look rather stupid, but this, it looks as though it actually hold some power behind it." Spinning the weapon around her finger, she held it out in front of her and looked as though she was prepared to shoot, but lower it and tossed it into her bag.

That was when she looked down at herself only to realise that she was still wearing one of the suits she had picked up the other day before her meeting with Duo as 'Kiyoi'. Calmly moving back towards the closet, she removed a pair of dark blue carpenter jeans and a black tank top with mesh sleeves attached to them. Not caring for her surroundings, the purple haired female began to change on the spot, seeing as it was her room, what was her worry? No one else was here or watching, or so she hopped. Ignoring her childish thoughts, she picked up her bag and zipped it up before slinging it over her shoulder as she headed to the door. Grabbing a black cell phone with purple buttons and a rose on the back of it and the keys which lay beside them, she slipped a pair of black skateboard shoes on while shoving the cell phone and keys into her pocket and then slipping a pair of shades on to the top of her head. Placing her hand onto the door handle, she turned it and pulled the door open and glanced about the hallway quickly to find the coast clear. Stepping out onto the white hallway floor, she turned around and closed her door, retrieving her keys from her pocket, she locked it and then headed towards the end of the hallway which wasn't too far down and then into the emergency exit stairway.

Scaling down the stairs quickly and silently, she exited out the back door like she had done a few times before and moved along the cement pathway while putting her keys into her left pocket. Taking her cell phone out of her right pocket, she pressed a button and allowed it to turn on. This is one thing she loved about being a mechanic, something that came very handy when she was being lazy or had to do something quickly.

"Hey DA, time to wake up, we got a mission." Rose spoke into the phone while glancing up to check where she was going. Looking back down to the cell phone screen, she couldn't help but smirk after reading the text that had appeared. "Yes, I know I shouldn't have left you as a decoy for those soldiers and I'm sorry about that, that's why I decided that I'm actually going to use you for travel this time rather than driving. You see DA, not only are you faster, but better company and much more comfortable. Also, you'll get to be in control as long as we get there in about two hours." Chuckling lightly before realising that there were people approaching her, she stopped her laughter as a smirk appeared on her face. She recognized the two from her technology class; they loved to seem to boast about how they were the best, men, always so full of themselves and their ego's… "DA," the girl in jeans spoke loud enough for the two males in front of her to hear her. "Please arrange a call to my mother for me right now through a secure line please." Her purple-blue eyes glanced up and saw the males looking at her as though she was talking to herself, but, they hadn't seen it all yet. Rather… Heard it.

"Yes Miss. Rose, preparing request to internationally call Mrs. Marisha-Ten through a private line. Searching… … Private line found, dialling number 854-296-0071, connecting through satellite number three." There was a pause in the female voice as Rose passed the two males who just seemed to be staring at her in shock. Neither of them had finished creating the AI system for the current Tech assignment, and they had another three weeks out of the ten given weeks to complete it. But the girl who had just arrived, the only girl in class they might add, who had just received the assignment the day before had finished it in one day?

"Connection found Miss. Rose, please be prepared to connect in five seconds." Her cell phone spoke to her as she nodded unconsciously.

"Thanks DA," raising the phone to her ear, she looked at the two onlookers. "Can I help you boys?" they quickly shook their heads before hurrying off, leaving Rose to snigger to herself as her phone connected.

"Hello, Sally Po speaking." Sally's voice reached Rose's ear and she stopped her laughing and cleared her throat.

"Good afternoon Sally, it's Rose, I'm contacting you about-" but she was cut off suddenly.

"What are you thinking? This like isn't secure, if anyone one-" now it was Sally's turn to be cut off by Rose 'tutting' like a mother.

"Jeeze Sally, do you think I'm still that immature about things like this now? Seriously, I even created a whole system connected to DA that will automatically find a secure and private line as long as I ask of it, so you don't have to worry about when I'm calling." Continuing her stroll along the path, she held the cell phone with the one phone while the other held her backpack onto her shoulder rather than putting both straps on. "As I was saying, I'm requesting that you set off a full evacuation of the base at the location DA will send you in a bit. Make them take all the MS's and every large weapon out of the base under the excuse of bomb threat inside of the base."

"Wow, you surprise me once more. What kind of things did those people teach you anyway?" the older of the two women joked, chuckling lightly herself but it died down once she realised the one whom she was speaking with was laughing along with her. "Rose...?"

"Another time Sally, another time…" the female pilot spoke with a sigh as she shook her head as bit as she continued to move towards her destination, which seemed to be a small deserted wooden dock with a few miniature speed boats tied up to it. "Anyway, just to inform you, I expect to see you there in two and a half hours with the base cleared out, bye Sally." And with that she hung up on her cell phone as she walked onto the wooden walkway and shoved it back into her pocket. Looking around her like she had been doing all afternoon, she turned to the far side of the dock so that her back was facing the school. "Shingami." Rose spoke out in a command like manner, a moment passed before the water in front of her rippled slightly as a black object submerged from the dark blue icy water. One everything stilled, she glanced around speedily once more before looking back at the black metal object which was in front of her in the water. "Mitsukai." She didn't speak as roughly this time, but it was still in an order like form as something began to hiss and the black object opened up, revealing the cockpit to something. Tossing the back pack in, she quickly followed and sat down in the seat and the door to the cockpit automatically closed. Screens and different coloured buttons began to flicker to life as she placed her bag in the area behind her chair and then looked forwards once more, shifting in her seat slightly to get comfortable, and then placing the chest straps on to hold her safely in place.

Almost instantly, the feeling of motion ran through her body as she snorted a bit in disapproval.

"I'm not in here for even five minutes and you're already off, eager are we?" crossing her arms, she watched the response pop up on the screen in dark purple writing.

'How would you feel being left underwater, not being able to move.' A rowdy laughter erupted from Rose as she wiped away a tear from her eye while shaking her head.

"Fair enough DA, fair enough, but remember, you've got two hours, but you have to get me there." Placing her hands behind her head, she closed her eyes with the intention to sleep. "And when I say 'there' I mean the Chunlan Oz Military Base, **not** the Moon Base."

'Yes Ma'am.' appeared on the screen as they continued to move underwater in the control of DA itself.

--------------

**4:45pm****, Deserted Gas Station one mile out from town.**

**-----------**

"You're late." Heero spoke from where he leant against one of the few standing and remaining pillars of the run down building.

"Well, that's the sort of thing that happens when someone doesn't tell you where you're supposed to meet up before heading off on the mission, He-chan." Duo calmly responded as he stayed in the driver seat of the truck with the extra large cargo on the back, which of course was covered by a grey sheet. "Anyway, let's get a move on, the quicker we get this done, the better."

"Hn." The darker haired brunette gave Duo a quick glare before walking over to his truck and climbing into the drivers' seat. Turning the engine on, it rumbled loudly before he placed his foot onto the accelerator and it began to move forwards. Steering the large vehicle off of the dirt and onto the road, he sped up and kept his eyes on the area in front of him as to make sure not to cause an accident with the precious load on the back which he took such good care of. Glancing in the rear view mirror, his eyes landed on the braided baka who was viciously swaying from side to side in his seat, his mouth moving along with the music he knew was being played. A person would have thought an idiot like him wouldn't have anything to do with the Gundams, but then again, that's what gave them the best edge, because no one expected them to be teenagers.

--------------

**5:38 pm****, area outside the Chunlan Oz Military Base**

**-----------**

"Well, all seems well…" the purpled haired female spoke softly to herself as she saw the last few MS suits heading out of the base slowly by boarding onto one of their giant transport airships. "Soldiers are gone, so are the MS's, and anything with a potential of hurting those two idiots… Well, I really shouldn't call Yuy an idiot, because he's not really one, Maxwell on the other hand is a completely different level of stupidness." Sighing lightly as her shoulders relaxed, she stood up from her position where she was hidden behind a tree and headed further back away from the base. There, the black object which she had traveled in cam into view. A somewhat large, but sleek, black jet, the cockpit wide open, climbing up it slowly and with ease, she leant into the cockpit of the jet and pulled out the backpack she had tossed in earlier. Unzipping it, she pulled out the black hoodie and slipped it on over her purple tank top and lowered the hood so it hung loosely behind her. Picking up the last item in the bag, she spun it on her finger once more before placing it into her left pocket on her jeans and tossing the bag back inside of the cockpit

"The only thing left to do is complete their mission."

--------------

**7:00 pm****, Chunlan Oz Military Base**

**-----------**

He continued to jog forwards, the machine gun he had stolen from the first soldier he had stumbled upon was firmly held in his hand. His eyes glanced backwards for roughly the tenth time, but there was no one there. It was odd, the base should have been packed with enemies, but so far the only one encountered was the man out by the back where he had snuck in. Of course, the man was now hidden among some bushes with a knife he had brought along with him for some odd reason, sticking out from the middle-left of his chest, no longer apart of the living world.

Something was defiantly wrong; anyone from that school they had been enrolled into could have told you that. What was stranger was that he could have sword that someone was following him, but not once could he find them. The only people who should be able to get away from him undetected would have been Trowa and that braided idiot, Duo.

Turning the corner in the seemingly never-ending hallway, his Persian blue eyes caught hold of his gaol, the control room of the god forsaken maze. Calmly typing in the code he had found while waiting for Duo to arrive at the set meeting point, the doors slid open and on natural reaction, he raised the machine gun only to lower it slightly. There was only one person in the room to his surprise, even though his face didn't show it, sitting in the chair in front of the main computer, where he was supposed to be, was a hooded figure that hadn't seemed to notice his presence.

"Jeeze, I was wondering when you would get here." The hooded person spoke as the seat spun around, revealing a woman wearing a black hoodie and a pair of baggy dark blue jeans. Their eyes covered by a pair of shades and a pleasant smirk on their lips, as if they had been expecting him for a week.

"Who are you?" he demanded rather than asking, raising his gun once again, the smirk on the persons face just grew into a grin as they continued not to answer him. Who ever it was, they seemed to know how to get on his nerves. His eyes watched them turn around on the chair so they were once more facing the computer. Yes, they knew very well how to annoy him, so taking a few careful steps forwards, his grip on the trigger tightened. "Answer." But once again, the threat was ignored, so it wasn't his problem, this person was not part of his 'gang' as Duo referred to them now and again. His finger lowered down on the trigger, but suddenly raised up when he felt something whiz past his face, and then a line of stinging on his cheek appeared.

"Now now Mr. Heero Yuy, no need to do anything rash, is there?" fully facing him as they stood up, their raised arm which held the black pistol lowered and placed the weapon back into one of the many large pockets of their baggy jeans. Twisting their body ever so slightly, the arm which hadn't held the black weapon moments ago picked up something from the small desk area by the chair and then they turned back. His eyes saw a CD case while the other went into the pocket of their hoodie. "You're probably still wondering who I am, aren't you..?"

"…" she received a look which told her everything, a small chuckled came from their throat as her head shook a bit.

"Yes Yuy, I know you would love to kill right now, but I'm afraid you can't. I suggest you speak to Mr. Maxwell about me, and I'm sure he'll willingly tell you, as long as you shove that weapon in his face, and as a last though, you'll need this." Tossing the CD case over to Heero, he realised the grip on the machine gun with one hand as it dropped forwards a bit, still staying up due to the strap on his shoulder, and he caught the case. Looking at is suspiciously before looking back at the mystery person, he glared at them, earning himself another chuckle. "There's nothing wrong with it, don't worry." Waving a hand up and down, Heero continued to glare at them, not believing anything he was being told, they just sighed and shook their head. "Fine, don't believe me." But a few seconds after the words were heard by the soldier, an explosion pounded into the control room, making him raise his head.

A communication lick popped up as they leant back and hit a button as to accept it, almost instantly, a square screen appeared in the corner of the larger screen with a video image of an annoyed looking Duo in it.

"Heero, if you wouldn't mind, could you hurry it up buddy. I donno what happened, but all of a sudden these guys appeared right after I got a message from Q telling me that he was just informed by someone that there was a huge amount of MS's heading over here, and whaddya' know, they all just suddenly appeared." The braided pilot explained in a hurry and in an uneasy tone as he continued to fight in his Gundam, a small bit of blood trickling down the side of his face.

"He'll be right out Duo, but it's good to see you've made a full recovery from that other night." Another smirk appeared on their lips when Duo's violet eyes shot towards the screen and he fell silent.

"Kiyoi… What the hell are you doing here, where's Heero?" he demanded, earning himself, just as Heero did, a chuckle of pure amusement.

"Oh you needn't worry my dear boy, he's right here with me of course." A faint curse came from the speakers, followed by yet another loud explosion, this time louder due to the connection right into Dethscythe. "Well Yuy, what the hell are you waiting for?" Kiyoi snapped at him harshly, gaining the gaze of the Persian blue eyes once more. "Take your data and get the fuck out, your partner needs your help." Raising her arm, she pointed directly at the door and waited for him to make a move, she watched him watching her for a bit longer before making a hurried turn on the ball of his left foot and running off, still holding the machine gun and the newly required CD. "Maxwell, a word of warning. That Marisha-Ten girl… She isn't who she really seems to be."

"What-" but the connection was instantly cut off the moment she pulled her gun from her pocket and shot the computer three times in main areas, destroying circuits and microchips.

"Must you be so destruction? Another female voice spoke up in an amused, but still slightly annoyed manner as the girl in the hoodie tilted her head towards the shadows, apparently ignoring what she said.

"Mm… What I speak is true though, isn't it Sally?" Sally pushed up from the shadows, revealing herself as she shrugged a bit and walked over to the girl, her arms crossed over her chest.

"So, you're still going to go along with that plan of yours huh?" the light haired brunette said as she leant down onto the chair Rose had currently be occupying while working on the computer, or pretending to at least.

"But of course!" she seemed enthusiastic about the idea when the plan she had created was brought up. "There's no other way I would do it, it's the best, and most likely the easiest, don't you agree?"

--------------

**8:48 pm****School****Dorm****Building**** B, Second Floor**

**-----------**

"Duo." The braided brunette froze on the spot like an animal in the spot light of a vehicle on a highway, the exact same person that he was trying to avoid by sneaking about the hallways had just caught him so very easily. Some master of stealth he was, eh?

"Heero, man! Imagine seeing you here!" Duo exclaimed in an uneasy manner which Heero picked up almost right away, especially after seeing Duo fiddle with the end of his braid, which he only did when he was nervous about something. "I would really love to stay and chat, but I gotta go and work on that project with Rose," by that time, he had turned around to face Heero, but was sliding backwards on his feet ever so slightly it was hardly noticeable. "And you should know how bad that girls temper is, you wouldn't want to find me dead tomorrow morning because she got so pissed off at me and killed me while I sleep, do you?" the American joked around, a cheesy grin plastered over his face as a mask as he continued to swivel backwards bit by bit.

"You're forgetting the real reason why we enrolled into this school in the first place. The _real_ mission which you have seemingly forgotten." Heero bluntly spoke to the teenager in front of him who gave him a childish pout at being spoken to like a child. "She can wait, this is more important, now tell me the woman that I met in the base was, why she knew us and how she knew about our mission." But the moment the perfect soldier stopped speaking, the sound of the word 'Injust!' rang through the halls, drawing the attention of all the students in the hallways, and the students passing the building who heard the shout coming out of the windows. So, in the moment that Heero was distracted, Duo took off, using the situation and Wufei's loud shout of anger (it was obviously Wufei, who else shouts 'Injust' that loudly?) as his advantage to get away from the situation he didn't want to deal with and would sort out later. Much later when he had no choice that is.

Practically sprinting down the hallways, Duo suddenly skidded to a halt, falling over in doing so thanks to the sudden stop but stood up fast enough for anyone to realise he actually fell over, and looked at the familiar door which belonged to a certain female who was somewhat a friend. Though, there was something different this time, on the door, there was a white board hanging on it, and on this white board, there was a message, most likely directed to anyone who was looking for her, but mostly for him when he got back, it was just a feeling.

_'Gone out on a coffee run for Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and myself, also to pick up a few groceries for my fridge (milk, coke, bread, butter, etc…). I should be back in about half an hour, leave a message on here, slip a note under my door or just wait for me._

_-Rose'_

"I should have known…" his hand ran down his face while shaking his head a bit, laughing under his breath. "I had it coming, ditch her and she'll do it right back to 'ya. Of course, she wouldn't have known when we were coming back, so maybe it was just fluke." Shrugging a bit before turning to the left and walking down the hall, he sighed a bit. "And no I'll have no choice but to face Heero, what joy…" the sarcasm dripped from his mouth like venom as he headed to his room to hopefully hide from the ever watchful and all knowing persian blue eyed male, he would have entered if everything hadn't gone black. At first, the pilot thought someone had hit him over the head with something, but it didn't make sense because his head wasn't hurting nor did he have a splitting headache.

"What on earth is going on here?" the brunette questioned to himself before he suddenly found himself raising his hands as to block the sudden intrusion of the light from a flash light beaming into his eyes.

"Duo, is that you?" Quatre's voice asked from behind the light as it was lowered a bit, apparently it was the Arabian who was holding the flash light, or it wouldn't have been lowered as to save his eyes.

"The one and only." The light bounced up and down as it got closer and Quatre came into view, close behind him was Trowa so Duo presumed that the two had been in Q's room working on the project for that crazy History Teacher woman.

"See Yuy, I would you Winner, Barton and the braided baka would be here, where else would they be?" Wufei spoke as another flash light, not as large as the one Quatre was holding, shone at Duo's face one more before moving over to Quatre and Trowa and then moving back onto Duo and finally to the ground.

"Hn."

"If we're all together, that means it was someone else who pulled the power for the electricity to the school." The normally silent pilot spoke up for once, speaking what others were thinking while Duo rubbed his eyes to get the little colourful spots he could see from the flash lights out of his vision. Finally looking up, the first thing Duo noticed made her let a snort out of his mouth, drawing the attention of his friends onto him.

"Hey 'Fei, why are you, of all people, holding flowers?" in the hand of the Chinese male, there were three flowers, the first one was a tropical looking white flower, the second was very small and white, but there were many of them, and finally, the third was a single yellow flower, both of which appeared to have been found in the wild, and of course they made him remember which ending in Wufei sending a glare at Duo.

"Someone gave me these things to me and told me to give it to you Maxwell." The two white and yellow flowers were suddenly tossed onto the ground at Duo's feet as Wufei snapped out his response in pure and utter annoyance, and all the purple eyed pilot did was stare at them, as though he was trying to remember something important.

"The first thing we should be doing is turning the power back on. Quatre, because you know the layout of the school the best because of those blue prints of the school you received, you should know the whereabouts of the main electricity box is on the school grounds, so you'll take care of that." Heero spoke, taking control of the situation which had apparently run through his head and was already calculated out to the best scenario that would work the best for the time.

"Understood." The blond nodded but didn't make any motion to leave right away as to heard what the others were going to be doing first incase someone was going to be going in the same direction as him so they would go together in the beginning.

"Next, we will need to find out who did this and why, Trowa." The talking came to a halt as the persian blue and green eyes met with each other as if they were mentally speaking to each other, it ended with Trowa nodding in an understanding way saying he accepted his job. "Wufei, you'll be accompanying me to go check on Relena to make sure that she is safe. Duo, you'll make sure all of the students in this building and the next are told it is only a black out, nothing more, nothing less, also make sure no one is injured and if they are, get them to the school nurse."

"Fine." Wufei shrugged not really caring as long as he wasn't paired up to go anywhere with Maxwell, so he began to move away, only to stop again when he didn't head the expected complaint from Duo about how he got the 'crappy job' again.

"Duo, respond." Heero repeated, not really caring why he hadn't received an answer the first time.

"We have to get everyone out of here." The brunette finally spoke, gaining the confused attention and looks of his comrades, Wufei just staring at him as if he were an idiot. "I'm serious, we have to-"

"It's only a power outage Maxwell, there's nothing dangerous or life threatening for the students in this building, so just calm down." The only black haired male in the group spoke without care as he continued to move on his way with Heero right behind him, but now with his gun in hand, checking and preparing it as if he knew something was going to happen, as the light from his flash light began to disappear further down the dark hallway.

"Q, T, you two have got to believe me." He said almost desperately while turning to the other two, Quatre just glanced over at Trowa, who seemed to not to believe the small American himself, and then back at Duo.

"Wufei's right Duo," the Arabian said as he walked up to Duo and patted him on the shoulder. "It's only a blackout, probably just a student playing a prank or a malfunction somewhere along the line, there's nothing to fret about." Giving him a reassuring smile, Quatre also began to move down the hallway with Trowa in tow as to head out to carry out what they had been told to do by Heero. Then once more, Duo was left alone in the darkness, just as it had been before they others had found him.

Kneeling down to pick up the flowers on the ground, he stared at them before looking up to where his comrades had disappeared.

"But… These are Oleander, Hemlock and Cinquefoil…" Duo whispered to no one but himself. "I just know it… These are from her… Who else would send me flowers that mean caution and beware…? Then the dead… And finally, something talking about death...?" tossing the flowers back down onto the floor, he looked up, determination in his eyes. "I guess I'll just have to get everyone out on my own then."


End file.
